Raven Grey
by Love.It.Live.It
Summary: Raven Grey. Dad equals a ex-rockstar. mom equals old attendie of Camp Rock. Now that her parents went there its time for Raven to. Copuels: Shane/Mitchie, Nate/Cat. Jason/Peggy OC/OC
1. Meet Raven

**_A/N: New story popped in my mind the other day.  
A/N: Please be nice! I try my best. :D_**

XOXOXOXOXO

_And if I open my heart to you  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do  
And if you help me to start again  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end_

"And that was _Way Back Into Love_ by Erica Tyler Featuring J.T. You know James I found out something about Ms. Tyler" _Hot Tunes_ new host Justin said on the TV

"And would what would that be Justin?" James replied

"That Erica is in fact Tess Tyler's daughter. There had been reports that Mrs. Tyler had in fact had a daughter but no one who it was. Then Erica pops up and everyone digged for information. But Erica has had a temper problem and her mother is canceling this summers tour"

"Well mommy's putting someone on lock down" James laughed. I shook my head and walked to the door

"RAVEN GREY GET IN THE KITCHEN NOW!" My mother called. I rolled my eyes and walked in

"Yes mom?" Her and my dad were standing and giving me creep happy smiles "Okay either Uncle Jason as finally stopped with the birdhouse or there is something up ya'lls sleeves"

"Okay hunny why don't you tell her" My dad said

"Shane I think you should"

"Mitch"

"Shane"

"GUYS!" They turned heads and smiled at me. My dad was about to say something until Dumb and Dumber came in

"MOM!" Emilia came in with Nick

"Emmie, Nick we have news for you and your sister" The devil twins sat down on the stolls and looked at my parents

"Okay mom whats going on?"

"Your going to Camp Rock!" My eyes brighten

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" My parents nodded

"Me and your father are going to teach there while you, Emilia and Nick are going to be students"

"OH MY GOD!" Me, and the twins hugged

"Got to go pack!" Nick ran upstairs followed by Emilia but ignored the fact that my mom said that they still had to go to school. Hi my name is Raven Michell Grey. My parents are Shane and Mitchie Grey. My dad was in a band called Connect 3 until i was 10 and the twins were 7. Now I'm 16 and going to the best camp ever! The same place my parents met. See 22 years ago my parents met at Camp Rock. My dad was a stuck up rock star while my mom was a nobody trying to get notice. She lied about my grandma that she was the president of _Hot Tunes _in China, when she was really the chef at Camp Rock. My dad had heard my mom singing when he was being chased by fan girls but left before he could see it was her. anyways when my mom secret was found out by Tess Tyler she told everyone after my dad did a performance and they were both crushed. At Final Jam, a invent that happens at the end of the summer, my mom preformed the song and my dad found is true love. They dated 2 years before my dad proposed on the same stage. Two years after that I was born. Funny thing my dad was singing the song he made for my mom when she walked up on stage and he yelled "YOUR GIVING BIRTH NOW!?" I laughed when they told me. Three years after I was born came the twins. Emilia "Emmie" Caitlin Grey and Nicolas "Nicky" Jerry Grey was born and have been trouble since. I'm a Sophomore, will be a Junior next year, and even thought I'm Shane Greys daughter i don't like the attention and being popular. That's the same reason that only my parents, the twins and my shower know that i can sing. The twins are great on guitar. Nick can play drums to.

"Now enjoy an oldie" Justin from the T.V brought me back from my thoughts

"Oh come on its been no that long" James rolled his eyes

"Anyways here's _This Is me/Gotta Find You_by the legendary Shane and Mitchie Grey. I wonder how there doing"

"Yeah there going to be the next ones on the 'where are they now' shows" The two laughed and i turned toward my parents

"Looks who's on" The video starts with my mom walking through the halls at a school when she was younger then shows her in a black room she starts sing

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

The black turns into a crowd and my moms turns around

_This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_

Next its hear singing in the halls

_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
They get too far away  
I've got to believe in myself  
It's the only way  
_

Then back to the crowd

_This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_

_Then my dad comes out and they preform in front of the crowd the rest of the song__  
_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
This is me  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_

Then it ends with them kissing **(A/N LIKE IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN!)**

"Bye guys. See you after school!"

"Love you!" I walked out the door. I got to West Landing High School. Its okay not totally fantastic (A/N I have no clue were Mitchie goes to in the movie so made up name!). I was walking up to my locker when i heard an annoying voice

"Heard your mom and dad this morning"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**A/N: Who's the voice?, How's school life for Raven? (BTW: I love that name! lol i use it...a lot lol), How will Camp Rock go?, Find out Next Time!  
A/N Burnin Up is playing RIGHT NOW! on Sirius radio (While typing this)  
A/N: Liked it? First Camp Rock story so i thought i would do it. If its bad TELL ME!  
A/N: on Sirius radio they don't do Big Rob's part! how gay! lol ( also i have way to many a/n lol)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock in ANYWAY so that means i don't own "This Is Me" and I don't own "Way Back Into Love" from Music and Lyrics.  
But i do own Raven Grey, Justin, James, J.T, and Erica Tyler :D and any other original people i create!**_


	2. School Time and Uncle Brown

_**A/N Enjoy!**_

_**1 Review, 132 hits, 3 favs, 11 alerts. i like it :D I love this story but i keep writing Surprise Roommate to much lol. I have to stop! lol :D**_

_**Maiqu: Thanks :D**_

_**A/N: Now if you want pictures of how Raven and them look tell me cause i'll search around for you guys :D**_

_Last Time_

_I was walking up to my locker when i heard an annoying voice_

_"Heard your mom and dad this morning" _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Good morning Al" I turned around to see my cousin standing behind me "And yes i know you did. your dad and mom were probably watching the T.V just like mine. now be nice and give me a hug you annoying brat" I hugged my cousin. Jessica Alexandria Grey is my cousin her dad was my Uncle Nate's kid. We were born the same day. I was 3 months yearly. My mom and her mom are best friends and have been since they met at Camp Rock.

"Morning Mi" Me and here call each other by our middle names. She clams that she wants to be original so she calls me Mi and i call her Al. It confuses a lot of people

"So did you here the good news?" I asked her when we stared heading toward first period

"About Camp Rock?" I nodded. She got this light in her eye like she was about to faint. Over dramatic my cousin is. " Yes! Oh my god i can't way! Mom said that she's going might not come but dad is using 'special' ways" She air quoted special then shivered. and i shivered after realizing what she meant. man that's nasty " Anyways did you hear? J.T and Erica Tyler are going to be there!" I rolled my eyes

"Al we already know the Tyler family why are you exited? and anyways who cares me and you both know Erica is a total B-" I stopped. Al is one to not like cuss words. she says there evil "Witch. and J.T is just probably some stuck up snob that we'll hate in the end" now it was her turn to roll her eyes

"Oh come on you know J.T isn't they even say he's a sweetheart in _Total Star _mag. I bet you will become friends with him" I looked at her like she was insane "Don't give me that look. Look at your mom and dad. you dad was just a rock star with an additued and looked what happened when he met your mom" I glared at her

"I hate when you use my parents against me" We walked in homeroom "and anyways who says I'm like my parents. What if i hate him. Hm?" She didn't say anything "exactly. Come on Al me, you and Lauren all hate Erica and Erica is just going to be her mom pre-final jam when our parents and J.T i don't care what _Total Star_ mag says. Not everything they say is true." She rolled her eyes.

"What ever. I bet twins are exited"

"Yeah Nick forgot that he had to go to school today he raced up stairs to go pack" We laughed then the Mrs. Jeskie came in

"Morning class. Since its the last day i wanted to tell you guys I'm going to miss you all" Mrs. Jeskie is a pretty cool teacher. she usually lets us sing (she's the choirs teacher) while she grades papers or talk to our friends "Now I want you to sing-" She said 'sing' in a singing voice "-your goodbye's today. In 3..2..1"

"Bye" we sung.

"Very good now talk while I finishes up some school stuff" She sat down in her seat and Jessica turend to me

"You know your excited to meet them" I rolled my eyes

"um if you forgot we know Erica and who cares. its not like we don't know celebrities oh i don't our parents" She rolled her eyes saying yeah right "don't do that you know our parents cause so much for the press before and after we were born. From my dad flicking off the camera when they tried to get a picture of me to our dads and Uncle Jason putting water dye in the pool at on of the hotels we were staying at. And they still do."

"Yeah yeah i know" She sighed "But Erica never talks to us her mom is awesome her not so much. and we never really "met" her and J.T wont be like your dad." I sighed

"What ever Al. So are you packing today?" I decided to change the subject

"Yeah want to come over and help?" I shook my head

"Nah why don't you get your boyfriend to help you" I laughed when her cheeks turned red.

"Cause dad doesn't know about him" she muttered at the bell rung. We got up sling our back bags on our backs and walking out "and if my dad met him he would kill me for hiding this the whole year" Jessica and her boyfriend Eric have been dating since the beginning of school. They met in chemistry when he said the most cheesiest line 'i think we both will get this cause i feel the chemistry between you and me' but hey that won her over. He would remind you of Chase Collins from _Step Up 2 _the player type but he's really sweet and treats my cousin right. She's afraid for him to met her dad cause she dosen't know how bad it will be and plus it get out to the public and the press it would be frenzy at her house. He understands but i don't know how long they can keep going like this.

"why don't you just tell your dad he's a pretty easy going guy. And i bet that he will like him." She sighed.

"It's not that its just I've dated him the WHOLE year meaning if i tell my dad now he'll FREAK! And get all mad and take away my shopping. No one takes away my shopping" I rolled my eyes. My cousin has an shopping problem so every time her dad punishing her he takes away her credit cards and says she can't shop for a certain amount. the most has been a whole 2 months until he finally gave into her begging.

"Chill just explain to him that you were scared of what he would say or do." She sighed

"alright" I heard another voice

"Saw your parents" I turned to Sarah High. She's the great granddaughter of the person who found the high school. "They did were better back then" I rolled my eyes

"Sarah I'm so glad you saw my mom. Big whop. i don't care if my parents were famous! So just have a great summer and leave me alone" I turned around and stared to walk away.

"At lease i don't use my parents fame!" She yelled back at me. I turned around and stomped my way back to her

"You think i use my parents fucking fame! I don't care that my parents were or are famous! I said that from day one! I DON'T FUCKING CARE I LOVE MY FAMILY AND IF YOU DON'T THINK IT THAN YOU CAN KISS MY ASS!"I walked off. Jessica came up and stared to rub my back to calm me down. Eric came up.

"Hi" i snapped at him

"Shut up" i walked father away. him and Jess came up and to catch up

"Sorry what happened?" He asked me. I sighed

"Sarah trying to say shit about me. But i don't care. When i get home I'm going to pack then I'm going to have the best summer of my life" I said walking into science. The day went by. At lunch Jessica, Eric and our other cousin came up to the table we sit at

"Hey" They all said. This is the only time i see Lauren she's in all AP so she didn't get her brains from her dad witch for us is a good thing.

"So Lauren have you heard about Camp?" Jessica asked over excited. As Jess said Camp Lauren went all happy

"Oh my god yeah! I can't wait. I mean we never been to place that ALL our parents met!" I smiled at my cousin who act like sisters

"I feel so left out" Eric said as we all giggled

"I just can't wait to get home" When the lunch bell rang we all got up and walked to our classes. At the end of the day i head home and stared packing when my phone rung

"Yello?"

"Love the answering poppet" A very familiar British voice came through the phone

"UNCLE BROWN!" I yelled.

"Settle down now." He laughed "I was calling to tell you i have a surprise for your mom and pop" He said.

"Oh my tell me!" He laughed and told me the best plan ever. Oh mom and dad are going to love this!

--

_**What could they POSSIBLY be planing only i know.**_

_**ok here is to help the confusion**_

_**Raven Michell Grey - Shane and Mitchie's daughter, Nicknames: Rav, Mi(Only to her cousin Jessica). In 11Th grade. Dating no one**_

_**Jessica Alexandria Grey - Nate's and Catlyin's daughter, Nicknames: Jessie, Jess, Al(Only to her cousin Raven). In 11Th grade dating Eric.**_

_**Lauren Carissa Grey - Jason and Peggy's daughter, Nicknames: LC(only for cousin and friends) Lau(only mom lol) La(Only for cousin.). In 11Th grade. dating no one**_

_**Eric King - Jessica's boyfriend. In 11th grade**_

_**Sarah High - Mrs. Popular. Great Granddaughter of the school's founder.**_

_**The rest you'll learn later LOVES!**_


	3. Camp Rock

_**Enjoy this one. I LOVED making this chap.**_

_**2 reviews, 294 Hits, 4 favs, 13 alerts not much but hey people are reading :D**_

_**Maigqu: Your awesome :D your my only reviewer for this story and i luv ya for it! :D**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mitchie P.O.V

Raven got home around 4:30. Everything was packed up in the car all we need is her stuff so Shane and me let her go up. Growing up for Raven and the twins have always been different. They only trust certain people. That's why they have such a bond because they never knew who to trust but each other. Jessie and Rav have always had a bigger bond being born on the same day. That day was the scariest day of mine and Shane's life.

_Flashback._

_"__You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)"_

_Shane was sing the song that he had wrote for me when i felt my water break my eyes widen and i walked up_

_I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
your the missing piece I ne.. Whats wrong" Shane asked_

_"My water broke"_

_"YOUR GIVING BIRTH NOW!?" It was a shock to both of us when Cat came up and said the same thing to Nate. Me and cat were rushed to the hospital. Raven wasn't suppose to be born in 3 more months i was only 6 months pregnant._

_End of Flashback_

She was fighting for her life that day. Me and Shane didn't know if she would be ever okay but she won but has her own little battle scars. She has breathing problems. If her heart gets to exited or if she breathing hard she'll go into an attack. We are always careful with her but she's always been a fighter. I'll always love my baby girl. Shane must have notice I was in deep thought cause he came up and kissed my neck. I giggled

"Yes Mr. Grey?" I asked turning around. I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist

"What would be think about Mrs. Gray" He asked then pecking my lips

"How amazing my life is and i would never give it for anything" I smiled and pulled him into a kiss. I felt him smile into the kiss and depend it.

"EWW DADDY AND MOMMY ARE SUCKING FACE!" I pulled away laughing as I saw Emilia standing next to Nick who was prettending to gag. Emilia rolled her eyes

"Your such a boy. I think its cute that they act romantic when their older" I laughed. The twins are so differentNick is really out going and gets along with anyone. He acts just like his dad. Emilia is very to herself unless you can break her shell then she's really out going.

"Are you kids ready?" I asked as i saw Raven walk down the stairs from the living room.

"I'm ready!" She said smiling way to much to be going to camp

"Whats up your sleeve?" Shane asked noticing the same thing.

"Nothing at all. Don't worry your pretty heads" She smiled "Lets getgoing!" She ran to the car. Me and Shane look at each other and rolled our eyes and head to the car with the twins.

Shane's P.O.V

We pulled up to the camp's entrance

"Okay here's the rules" I said looking back at the kids "Before you go off and look around we are going to find where your going to be staying then you'll be unpacking THEN you can go look around" They all nodded and got out. We head to the bulletin post with all the rooms

**Cabin A  
Andrea Thomas  
Emilia Grey  
Shana Grey  
Taylor Pratt**

**Cabin B  
Erica Tyler  
Jessica Grey  
Lauren Grey  
Raven Grey**

**Cabin C  
Eric King  
Jacob Black  
Nicolas Grey  
Ralph Thomas**

**Consulars Cabin A  
Brown Cessario  
Jason Grey  
Nate Grey  
Shane Grey**

**Consulars Cabin B  
Caitlyn Grey  
Margaret Grey  
Mitchie Grey  
Tess Tyler  
(A/N There are more but these are just listing the main-ish people k?)**

Raven squealed "I get to share with Lau and Jess!" I smiled at her so did Mitchie. We dropped off the kids and made sure they stared to unpack. I told Mitchie I was going to walk around after i was done packing and gave her a kiss. I walked into the building that Final Jam is performed and walked out on to the stage. This was the stage that i asked Mitchie to marry me

_Flashback  
"and next up is Camp Rock legendsShane Grey and Mitchie Toress" Me and Mitchie walked up and sat on the stoles as the music stared to play._

_I wanna drink that shot of whiskey  
I wanna smoke that cigarette  
I wanna smell that sweet addiction on my breath  
I wanna ride cross west Virginia on the backseat of a Cadillac  
You know some cowboys like me go out like that so I need you_

_Chorus  
Like a needle needs a vein  
Like Uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs a rain  
I need you like a lighthouse needs the coast  
Like the father and the son needs the holy ghost  
I need you_

_I wanna get lost in some corner booth  
A canteena in Mexico  
I wanna dance to the static of an a.m. radio  
I wanna wrap the moon around us and lay beside you skin on skin  
Make love til' the sun comes up and the sun goes down again cause i need you_

_Chorus  
Like a needle needs a vein  
Like Uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs a rain  
I need you  
Like a lighthouse needs the coast  
Like the father and the son needs the holy ghost  
I need you_

_I wanna drink that shot of whiskey  
I wanna smoke that cigarette  
You know some cowboys like me go like that I need you_

_We wrote the song on the phone in her senorio year. I got off my stool and got on my need and pulled out the ring and said_

_"Mitchie I've loved you ever since i heard your voice even thought i didn't know it was you i always had the felling it was. Will you marrie me?" She nodded her head 'yes' as tears pour out her eyes and i slid the ring on "I love you"_

_"I love you too"_

_End Flashback_

"I see your remembering too" I turned around to see Mitchie standing behind me "This is going to be an excting year." I smiled at her

"With you being here of coures" She laughed then kissed me.

Raven's P.O.V  
I walked down to a lake near the camp **(a/n: Yes the famous Shane and Mitchie lake)**I stared to think about the cabins and who's in them and realized that Eric is one of the camper's her. Jess is in for a big surprise when she sees Eric being here. I stared to play the song that i made for them

_I've been down  
Now I'm blessed  
I felt a revelation coming around  
I guess its right, it's so amazing  
Everytime I see you I'm alive  
You're all I've got  
You lift me up  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes_

_I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven_

_When we touch, when we love  
The stars light up  
The wrong becomes undone  
Naturally, my soul surrenders  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes_

_And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away  
And I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathing in  
A soothing wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven_

_When minutes turn to days and years  
If mountains fall, I'll still be here  
Holdin you until the day I die  
And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away_

_I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away  
I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven  
Oh yes I do  
I wanna be inside your heaven_

"Your boyfriend must be lucky to have a girlfriend with a voice like yours" I turned around saw somene i thought i never would

International pop star J.T. Oh goody

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**Did you like that i put Shane's and Mitchie's p.o.v??**_

_**Whats going to happened with J.T and Raven?**_

_**When are the rest of the original Camp Rock people getting here? Find out next time**_

_**Next: Both twins P.o.V and MAYBE J.T's P.o.V.**_

**_Disclaimer: Ok so i don't own camp rock or do i own "I Need You"_ _From the wonderful Tim McGraw and Faith Hill Or do i own_ _"Inside Your Heaven" From Carrie Underwood. Both very good songs thought. BUT i do own: Andrea Thomas, Emilia Gery, Shana Grey(You'll find out who she is later), Taylor Pratt, Erica Tyler, Jessica Grey, Lauren Grey, Raven Grey, Eric King, Nicolas Grey, Ralph Thomas and J.T BUT I don't own Jacob Black cause he his a charecterfrom the WONDERFUL book Twilight. So i own EVERYONE ELES expet the orginal Camp Rock people and Jacob._**


	4. Bi Polar?

_**4 Reviews, 492 Hits, 4 Favorites and 15 Alerts.. this is the SECOND most Alerted story i have :D I love ya guys**_

_**A/N: I personly love this storie really :D**_

_**koalagirl07: Thanks I try to update it takes awhile for me :D**_

_**Cool Rocker13: I love your name :D and thanks for reviewing**_

_**Thanks for all that reviewed :D**_

_**I also want to say If Raven comes off "Bitchy" she doesn't mean to she's kinda like Juno (expect preg. lol) She's very sarcastic. lol**_

_**Enjoy :D**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Last time:_

_"Your boyfriend must be lucky to have a girlfriend with a voice like yours" I turned around saw someone i thought i never would_

_International Pop star J.T Oh goody_

Raven's P.O.V

I stared at him. His words going through my head _"Your boyfriend"_ Oh god he thinks its for MY boyfriend

"I don't have a boyfriend" I told him. He walked over and sat next to me

"Sorry I didn't know that. I mean your girlfriend" Oh god. He thinks I'm gay. not that i have any personal against gays but i'm not

"No" i laughed "Its for my cousin and her boyfriend. I'm not dating and I'm straight" He laughed

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to say that. Lets start over" He put his hand out "I'm J.T" I smiled and shacked it

"Raven Grey" I let go and put my arm down

"Raven Grey? as in Shane Grey's daughter" I sighed

"Yes Shane Grey's daughter if you want an autograph you can go ask him for one" I got up but felt his hand on my arm

"That's not what i meant." I looked at him "I meant is I didn't know that you were that good. I mean they say its in the genes but that's not entirely true its talent so I'm sorry if you thought i wanted to get to your dad through you" I looked at him. Boy can he talk

"Its ok i over reacted. I'm very use of people trying to get to my parents so i think that everyone wants to get to know them" He chuckled

"Its fine. So this whole starting over thing didn't work out to well" I laughed

"Yeah alittlemaybe third times the charm?" I asked sticking out my hand "Raven" He smiled and shook it

"J.T" we let go. "I better go to my cabin i actual didn't unpack yet" I looked at him

"Why?"

"I heard your singing. I went to my cabin put my stuff down and stared to walk around when i heard your voice and kinda forgot to unpack" I laughed

"Well I'm sorry my voice as kept you away from that. It was nice meeting you"

"Nice meeting you too" He stared to walk away when i thought of something

"Hey" he turned around "Whats J.T stand for?" he smiled

"You'll have to find out" He turned around and left leaving me back to my thoughts and guitar

Emilia's P.o.v

I'm waiting for my cousin Shana. She's about one year older than me but she's pretty cool. The door opened up to another girl. She was about 5'1 She had long brown hair and it was curly. She had emerald looking eyes. She walked over to me

"Hi i'mAndrea Thomas" She stuck her hand out and i shook it

"Emilia Grey" We let go and she set her bags on to one of the empty beds

"So your Emilia Grey?" I nodded my head "That means your going to try in live in you parents shoes?" I shook my head no

"No, I'm not going to live in my parents shoe's I'm going to make my own name. I'm NOT going to be know as "Shane and Mitchie Grey's daughter" That's not what i came here for" She nodded her head

"Right answer" She smiled and walked over and stared to unpack. She pulled out an J.T poster.

"You like J.T" She laughed

"Yeah. I'm really good friends with them so i was able to get a poster that no oneeles has" And she was right i had ALL J.T posters expect that one

"Pretty awesome." She nodded and continued to unpack. About 30 minutes later the door re opened and a girl about 4'2 hopped in. She had short blackish hair and brown eyes and was African-American

"Hi" She said sticking out her hand "Taylor Pratt" I shook her hand

"Emilia Grey" He eyes widen

"Oh my god i LOVE your name. Its so so..ADORABLE" She's a spit fire anit she? She walked over to the bed next to Andrea "Oh my god Where did you get this poster! I have like ALL of J.T posters! and its signed!" me and Andrea laughed

"I'm good friends with J.T so he gave me this poster." Taylor kept bugging out about it then went over to the bathroom saying she need to organize our stuff. Horrified what that means. "Spit fire anit she?" I laughed

"My thoughts exactly" We laughed and the door opened finally reviling my 5'0 foot tan skinned, brunette hair and brown eyes cousin Shana Grey

"Hello roomies. I have a feeling this is going to be one big adventure!" She walked over to me "Hey cus!" She hugged me and went over to Andrea and Taylor. She turned towards Andrea first "I'm Shana and I'm going to guess who you are" They all looked confused

"Okay?" She answered

"You must be...Andrea Thomas right?" Their mouths drop

"Don't worry guys. If my cousin over hear knows a name she can place it with the person. Its like her 6th senses." They nodded and Andrea stickied her hand out

"Andrea Thomas" Shana shook it

"Shana Grey" She turned toward Taylor and re sticking out her hand "And your Taylor Pratt. Nice to meet you" Taylor shook her hand and smiled

"Nice to meet you" They let go and Shana went to her bed and dumped all her stuff on it and brought everyone to the middle of the floor.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a BEAUTIFUL friendships, My friends and my cus. So Now in line of business. We need to see what where hear for" At times my cousin i should kill

"I'm hear for singing" Andrea said

"Dancing" That was Taylor

"Both singing and dancing" Was mine

"Same as my cus and a little guitar!" I rolled my eyes at my cousin

"Shan. can't you bring down your craziness so you don't scare people away" Taylor and Andrea laughed

"Not funny dude!" She walked over and stared to unpack. I rolled my eyes and sent an apologetic glance at the two other girls and they nodded and continued to unpack. This was going to be a LONG summer.

Nicks P.O.V

I'm the first in my cabin so I'm stuck waiting for everyone else to arrive. I picked the bed in the far corner for my fear of someone going to rob us in the middle of the night. One of my roommates came in and said he'd be back to introduce himself later. I nodded and he walked out. I had everything unpacked so now i was just sorting out my Cd's. The door openedand a boy came through with blonde hair. If you ever saw Step up 2 he would remind you of Chase Collins. Wait a minute He looks like...

"Eric?" He looked over to me

"Hey Nick. I guess I'm your roommate." I knew he was dating my cousin Jessica after reading one of my sister's dairy entries **(A/N: Typical brother thing!)**He's also been over my house a couple times hangingout with my two older cousin and my sister, so i did know him

"Yeah pretty cool" He walked over to the bed next to me and put his stuff down  
"So have you met another of our roommates yet?" I shook my head

"Nah. One came in and said he'd be back later to introduce himself. Said he was going to check out the place" Eric nodded his head

"Still listing to Erica Tyler Cd's?" He said glancing down at the one i was holding

"Not funny dude. she's hot" He rolled his eyes and continued packing when the door opened and an other guy walked in. He had black hair and green eyes.

"Yo. I'm Jacob Black" He shook hands with Eric.

"Eric King" He let go and came over to me sticking his hand out

"Nick Grey" We shook hands and he let go dumping the only available bed

"Where's the other dude?"

"He went of somewhere checking out the place" He nodded and continued to unpack his stuff.

"So Eric when is Jess going to tell you to her dad" He laughed

"Read Raven's dairy again?" I nodded "I have no clue. I don't think she knows I'm here." I laughed

"Well I think Shana just got hear cause i saw her walk pass so maybe Jessica is here now" He nodded his head

"She'll proudly head over here when she's done" Jacob look so lost

"He's dating my cousin" He nodded his head and continued to unpack when the door opened to reviled the dude from before

"Yo guys I'm J.T" He was the same guy who came in earlier

"Hey how was the place?" He smiled

"Really great. Anyways sorry for walking out earlier, i just wanted to check out everything" I nodded my head

"No problem" The door opened to revile Jessica

"ERIC!" She ran over and kissed him. "What the heck are you doing here!" She hugged him tightly

"Just was here for drums. I got out of the it last year so maybe I'll get my rhythm back" She laughed and look at me

"Hey Nick" I nodded

"Hey Jess." J.T looked at them

"I know you guys." They looked at him confusingly

"I'm sorry but i don't remember knowing J.T" he laughed and shook his head

"Not what i meant. I met your cousin Raven earlier and she was playing a song and she said she wrote it for you two" They nodded their heads

"It was a joint x-mas present" Eric answered while J.T nodded

"cool" I'm still grasping the fact that my sister was singing in front of someone.

"Well I'll let you unpack. Bye babe" She kissed him on the cheek and left

"You got one strange girlfriend their bud" I said

"She's your cousin"

"Touche"

Raven's P.o.V

I head back to my cabin to find both Jessica and Lauren are hear already.

"Hey guys" I said opening the door they raced over to me and hugged me "Okay okay dude i need to breath!" They laughed and let go

"Sorry" They said at the same time.

"anyways. Oh my Mi Eric is here! He's in the same cabin as your brother!" I nodded

"Why don't you go over and see him?" She shook her head no "Why not?"

"Cause i want to met our new roommate" **(They kinda forgot who the other roommate is lol)**That second the door opened to the one and only Erica Tyler

"I'm killing my mom" She said into the phone she was talking on "I mean who want to send their whole summer at some lame came"

"Hey!" We all three shouted she turned around and looked at us

"I got to go roommates are here later" She hung up the phone "I'm Erica Tyler" We rolled our eyes

"Yes we know who you are were Raven, Jessica and Lauren grey if you didn't remember" He eye's bugged out

"Oh my god i haven't seen you guys in years!" She came over and hugged us. Now this is weird the last time we saw Erica was when were 13 and she hated us

_Flashback_

_We were heading towards the Tyler's home. It was my mom, me, Jessica, and Lauren_

_"Now" my mom stared "Please be nice to Erica she's new." We nodded our heads. We pulled up to the driveway_

_"Bye mom"_

_"Bye Aunt Mitchie"_

_"Bye girls" She head off and we walked up to the door and knocked_

_"Hey girls!" Tess Tyler opened the door of us and moved aside "Welcome please come in" We smiled and walked in_

_"Thanks for having us here Tess" She nodded her head_

_"No problem your parents have always been great to me so I'm just returning the favor"_

_"Mom" We looked to see Erica Tyler standing behind us "Who are they" She spatted They like it was poison or something_

_"Erica be nice. These are my friends daughters, Raven, Jessica, and Lauren Grey"_

_"Oh my that's so awesome! Lets hang out" She grabbed our hands and pulled us upstairs into a huge room "This is my room. No touching. and No stealing" We looked at her_

_"Why would we steal anything"_

_"Cause"_

_End of Flashback_

And she's hated us since.

"So witch bed is mine?" She asked we pointed to the one in the coner She nodded and put her stuff down. "This is going to be fun"

All i could think is _"Is she bi polar"_and by the looks on my cousin's faces they were thinking the same thing

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Like? Keep in mind who's who. It WILL be important**_

_**What happend with Raven actually happend to my friend. She likes writing songs and she wrote one for her cousin and someone thougth she was gay and she like "umm no" lol it was funny cause it was in class :D(This was BEFORE i was homeschooled lol)**_

**_Disclamier: I own nothing. Sorry its short kinda rushed :D_**


	5. Musical Weekend

**An update aploza :D Next out: 13 Little Blue Envelopes **

**Enjoy :D**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Last time_

_All i could think is "Is she bi polar" and by the looks on my cousin's faces they were thinking the same thing_

Raven's P.o.v

The last days have been...pretty weird. Erica has acted like all close to us for the last week. J.T is always around witch scares me, I haven't see Jessica in two days (Well i see her in the cabin but other then that she gone) and now i can't even talk to Uncle Brown for my parents surprised. And we have a theme every weekend. This weekend...Musicals. Great (Note heavy sarcasm)

"I want to sing this part" Lauren argued. Currently we are putting the pieces of what me, Lauren and Jessica are going to sing for Final Jam...Thought Jess isn't here

"No that's Jess's part. This" I said pointing to the lyrics "Is YOUR part." She rolled her eyes

"But I'm better here" I sighed

"Lauren PLEASE stop." We looked at the door to see Jess standing there "You know that in the end she's right and that's going to be the best part for you to sing"

"Thank you Jessica, And thanks for gracing yourself." She rolled her eyes

"Chill Mi. I was hanging out with Eric" Me and Lauren rolled our eyes

"Whats going to happened when daddy dearest catches you" He eyes widen

"Oh god i didn't think of that"

"Al." She looked at me "Just tell you dad, There will be NO sneaking around NO hiding NO worrying JUST TELL HIM!" She sighed

"I know. Maybe I can tell my mom she'll easy it to him" We nodded

"That would probably be best" Jessica sighed

"Alright i'll tell him"

"Epp!" We run to her and hugged her. She laughed

"Well" Well looked up to see Eric, J.T and Jacob Black standing at the door "This is a new site." I rolled my eyes

"What do you guys want were workin here" Jacob eye brow rose

"Really i didn't know huggin each other was working" I walked over to the table we were using

"This is what we were working on. We were hugging cause you" I pointed to Eric "And Jess are FINALLY going to tell her dad about you guys. We technically her mom but still" Eric looked over to Jess

"You sure" She nodded

"Then we wont hide anything. He'll just have to live with it" He walked over to her and hugged her

"I love you" She smiled

"I love you too" We all watch the couple moment in awe

"Awe" A voice from the door (The boys fully walked in). We turned to see Erica Tyler "That's so cute" I looked over at her

"What are you playing?" She looked at me

"What are you talking about?" I sighed

"Your just acting like you've been best friends with use since per-school. When we NEVER where. We" i said pointing my finger to me, Lauren and Jessica "have tried to but you never wanted to" She scoffed

"That's SO not true! I've always tried to be your guys friends!" We sighed.

"Give it up Erica your planing something so just GIVE IT UP!" Jessica said with Eric holding her back

"Why should i so you guys can go to your daddy's!?" Okay that it. I stared to walk toward her balling my fist up

"Oh no you didn't" I felt hands around my waist. I turned to see J.T holding me back "Let me at her" I said twisting my body back to her "Just one punch that's all"

"Stop" He whispered in my hear "She's not worth it" For some reason that calmed me down. I struggled to get out of is grasps but it only turned it tighter. I sighed

"I'm wont go after her. I promise" He nodded and let me go. I looked over to see Jacob doing the same thing to Lauren. I walked off to the bathroom and slashed water on my face. A moment J.T came in

"You okay?" He asked. I looked at him and nodded

"Yeah thanks for stopping me there. She wouldn't have a working nose. I hate when people say something about my family." He nodded and opened his arms wide

"Would a hug fix that" I smiled and went into this chest. He wrapped his arms around me and i wrapped mine around his waist "Don't let her get to you. Okay" I nodded and smelled his body wash _Axe of course he washes with Axe_

"Thank you" I mumbled into his shirt. I felt him chuckle

"Welcome.

**Later that day.**

Right now were in the mess hall. We getting the songs that we'll be doing for the Musical Weekend. They said that there were songs from Hairspray, Mamma Mia!, Avenue Q, and others

"Alright" Browns voice came and we looked towards the front. "come on up and you'll see what you got. Remember there are partners in some and some are solo so be prepared." The were a chores of groans and cheers. I stood in line next to Jessica and Lauren **(A/N: They go EVERY where with each other)**There about 6 people in front of us. Jessica and Lauren were talking about what had happened earlier after i went into the bathroom. Apparently i scared the shit out of Erica that she went to her mom crying so now i have my mom and Tess Tyler on my ass.

"Aw my little poppet" I rolled my eyes at Uncle browns comment

"What i get Brownie" He laughed

"Remember i didn't pick these" I raised my eye brown "You have _Without Love_ From _Hairspray_ with J.T, Jessica and Eric" My eyes widen

"are you serious. Uncle brown you know how much i hate that song!" he laughed

"To bad poppet." I gave him an playful evil glare and walked off. On my way to the lake i felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see J.T

"Why do you pop up when I'm in a bad mood" He laughed

"I don't mean to i promise" I rolled my eyes "You know if you roll your eyes anymore there going to roll out of your sockets" I laughed "so i'm guessing you head that you and me have to due a duet/partner thing" I nodded

"Yeah but you know i could always sing with Eric" He rose his eye brow

"You think your cousin would allow you to sing with her boyfriend in a love song" I glared at him

"Stupid know it all" He laughed

"Aw come on i wont be THAT bad" I looked at him

"Its not you that's going to be bad its going to be ME that will the bad one" He stared at me "What?"

"I've heard you sing before. Your really great." I smiled

"Thanks"

"MI!" I looked and saw Jessica and Eric coming down

"Mi?" J.T asked.

"later" He nodded

"Mi We have to sing together"1...2...3..."EPPPP" I laughed as the guys covered there ears. I'm way to use to that.

"Okay calm down baby" Eric said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Tomorrow we'll practice then we have to do the actual thing that night so see you guys tomorrow" We nodded and they left

"So why dose she call you Mi, when your name is Raven" I looked at him

"Cause my name is Raven Michell Grey. Jessica wanted to be unique so she calls me Mi and i call her Al cause her middle name is Alexandria."

"Ah i see...Mi" I looked at him and narrowed my eyes

"Only Jessica can call me that" He smiled

"Fine fine. I will get you next time" I laughed

"See you later J.T" He smiled

"Bye R.M" I looked at him

"Really?" He laughed

"Really"

"Well now you have to tell me why your name is J.T" He smiled

"Maybe next time doll" He kissed my cheek and left. I just stand there not moving and the only thing that went through my mind _He kissed me...he kissed my cheek...wait he called me doll NO ONE CALLS ME DOLL_

**Next Day**

Today is the Musical singing thing. We've been practicing all day. Jessica and Eric are going to be Penny and Seaweed. So i have to be Tracy and J.T is Link. Oh how the world hates me. Its not that i don't hate J.T he's a wonderful, smart, cute...okay getting off subject any ways he's just always there, its when i need him so maybe he's not that bad okay a guy. Ugh i hate this. Lauren was singing her song with Erica oh yeah that's a great thing. They have Mamma Mia.

**(Jessica **_Erica __**Both**_**)**

**Ive was cheated by you and i think you know when  
****So I made up my mind, It must come to an end  
****Look at me now, Will i ever learn?  
****I don't know how but i suddenly lose control  
****There's a Fire within my soul  
****Just one look and i can hear a bell ringing  
****One more look and i forget everything, O-o-oh**

_**Mamma Mia, Here i go again  
**__**My my, how can i resist you?  
**__**Mamma Mia, dose it show again?  
**__**My my, just how much i've miss you**_

**Yes, I've been broken hearted**

_Blue since the day we pareted_

_**Why, why did i ever let you go?  
**__**Mamma Mia now i really know  
**__**My my, I could never let you go**_

_I've was angry and sad about the things that you do  
__I can't count all the times that i've told you we're through  
__And when you go, When you slam the door  
__I think you know that you won't be alway too long  
__You know i'm not that strong  
__Just one look and i can hear a bell ring  
__One more look and i forget everything, o-o-o-oh_

_**Mamma Mia, Here i go again  
**__**My my, how can i resist you?  
**__**Mamma Mia, Dose it show again?  
**__**My my, just how much i'v missed you**_

**Yes I've been broken hearted**

_Blue since the day we pareted_

_**Why , why did i ever let you go?  
**__**Mamma mia, Even if i say  
**__**Bye Bye, leave mo now or never  
**__**Mamma mia, its a game we play  
**__**Bye bye dosen't mean fore ever  
**__**Mamma mia Here i go again  
**__**My, My how can i resist you  
**__**Mamma Mia, Dose it show again?  
**__**My my, Just how much i've missed you**_

**Yes i been brokenhearted**

_Blue since the day we pareted_

_**Why way did i ever elt go  
**__**Mamam mia now i really know  
**__**My my, i could never let go**_

Everyone clapped it was good even though Erica hates us right now they were great

"Next up Jacob Black sing Lady's Choice from hairspray"

_Hey little girl with the cash to burn  
I'm sellin something you wont return  
Hey little girl take me off the shelf  
Cause its hard having fun playing with yourself  
Once you've browsed through the whole selection  
Shake your hips in my direction_

_A prettier package you never did see  
Take me home and unwrap me  
Shop around but little darlin'  
I've got to be  
The Ladies' choice  
Ladies Choice_

_Hey little girl looking for a sale  
Test drive this American male  
It's gonna take cash to fill my tank  
So lets crack open your piggy bank  
Hey little girl going window shopping  
I got something traffic stopping_

_Hey little girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree  
I'm the ladies' choice  
Ladies' choice_

_Hey little girl, on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree_

_Hey little girl, listen to my plea  
I come with a lifetime guarantee  
And one day maybe we'll find that baby makes three  
It's the ladies' choice  
I'm the ladies choice  
The ladies choice  
I'm the ladies choice, choice, choice  
I'm the ladies choice_

All the girls were laughing the way he would randomly dance while doing it was funny. **(A/N: I think it would be hot to see Jacob Black dacing like Zac Efron in hairspray :D :D :D)**

"Very good Jacob. Now Nick Grey and Russel Pratt **(A/N: New person :D**)" Nick and the boy who looks like Chad from HSM2 go up on stage "With I don't dance from High School Music" I see why the chose him

**(Nick **_Russel__** Both)**_

**Hey batter batter, hey batter batter swing**

_I've got to just do my thing_

**Hey batter batter, hey batter batter swing  
I'll show you that it's one and the same  
Baseball, dancing same game It's easy  
Step up to the plate, start swinging**

_I wanna play ball now and that's all  
This is what I do; it ain't no dance that you can show me_

**You'll never know if you never try**

_There's just one little thing that stops me everytime, yeah  
_  
**Come on**

_I don't dance_

**I know you can**

_Not a chance_

**If I could do this, well you could do that**

_But I don't dance_

**Hit it out of the park!**

_I don't dance_

**I say you can**

_There's not a chance_

**Slide home, you score, swinging on the dance floor**

_I don't dance, no  
_  
**Hey batter batter, hey batter batter swing**

_I've got to just do my thing_

**Hey batter batter, hey batter batter swing  
Two-stepping now you're up to bat  
Bases loaded, do your dance  
It's easy. Take your best shot, just hit it**

_I've got what it takes, playing my game  
So you best spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, yeah  
I'll show you how I swing_

**You'll never know if you never try**

_There's just one little thing that stops me everytime, yeah_

**Come on**

_I don't dance_

**I know you can**

_Not a chance_

**If I could do this, well you could do that**

_But I don't dance_

**Hit it out of the park!**

_I don't dance_

**I say you can**

_There's not a chance_

**Slide home, you score, swinging on the dance floor**

_I don't dance, no_

**Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance  
Swing it out, spin around, do the dance**

_I wanna play ball, not dance hall  
I'm making a triple, not a curtain call_

**I can prove it to you till you know it's true  
Cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond, too**

_You're talking alot, show me what you got  
Stop, swing!_

**Hey, come on, swing like this. Oh, swing!  
Jitterbug...just like that  
That's what I mean, that's how you swing**

_You make a good pitch, but I don't believe_

**I say you can**

_I know I can't_

_**I don't daaaaaance!**_

**You can do it**

_I don't dance, no_

**Nothing to it. Atta boy, atta boy, yeah**

_Hey batter batter, hey batter batter what?_

**One, two, three, four, everybody swing!  
Come on!**

_I don't dance_

**I know you can**

_Not a chance_

**If I could do this, well you could do that**

_But I don't dance_

**Hit it out of the park!**

_I don't dance_

**I say you can**

_There's not a chance_

**Slide home, you score, swinging on the dance floor**

_I don't dance, no_

It was hilarious seeing Nick doing Jazz squares, Russel was pretty good.

"Okay then we do think you can dance there buddy" And insert laughing from people who want to stay on my Uncle's good sided "Next is Raven, Jessica Grey, J.T, and Eric King singing _Without Love _From _Hairspray" _We walked up

**(Raven **_J.T _Jessica _**Eric**__ all_)

_Once i was a selfish fool  
Who never understood  
Never looked inside myself  
Though on the outside, I looked good!  
Then we met and you made me  
The man i am today  
__Tracy, I'm in love with you no matter what you weigh  
'Cause.._

_(Raven & J.T) Without love  
Life is like the seasons with  
No summer  
Without love  
LIfe is rock 'n' roll without  
A drummer  
Trace, I'll be your's forever  
'Cause i never wann be  
Without love  
No, I ani't lyin'  
Never set me free, Tracy  
No, no, no!!_

_**Livin in the ghetto  
Black is everywhere ya go  
Who'd i've thought i'd love a girl  
With skin as white as winter's snow**_

In my ivory tower  
Life was just a hostess snack  
But now i've tasted choclate  
And I'm never going back

_(Jessica & Eric) Cause with out love  
LIfe is like a beath that you can't follow  
Without love  
LIfe is doirs day at teh Apollo  
Darling, I'll be yours forever  
'cause i never wanna be  
Without love  
So darlin never set me friend  
Oh I'm yours forever  
Never set me free  
No, no, no_

_If i'm left without my babydoll  
I don't know what i'll do  
_

**Link, i've got to breakout  
So that i can get my hands on you**

_**girl if i can't touch you  
I'm gonna lose control**_

Seaweed, you're my black white knight  
I've found my blue-eyed soul

_**Sweet freedom is our goal**_

_Trace, I wanna kiss ya!_

**Let me out at the next tole!**

_Cause without love_

_**Life is like a prom that won't invite us**_

_Without love_

_Life getting my big break and laryngitis_

_Without love_

Lifes a '45' when you can't buy it

_Without love_

**Life is like my mother on a diet**

_Like a week that's only mondays  
Only ice cream never sundaes  
Like a cirlce with no center  
Like a door marked "do not enter!"  
Darlin i'll be yours forever  
'Caues i never wanne be  
Without love  
Now you've captured me  
Without love  
I sureender happily  
Without love  
Seaweed, never set me free  
no, no, no  
I ain't lying  
Never set me free  
no no no  
No i dont wanna live  
Without love  
Darlin you have best believed me,  
Never leave me  
Without love_

Everyone applauded and we head off the stage

"Good job all of you guys." More people went up and sung songs from every musical you can think of, _Grease, Wicked, _A lot of other songs.

"Hey" I heard behind me i turned to see J.T "You were good tonight" I smiled

"Thanks you were too. You could be out Zac Efron any day" He laughed.

"I'll try."

"Alright next up Shana and Emilia Grey." Shana came up and whispered something into Uncle Browns ear. His eyes widen and he came down to my parents and where talking to them

"WHAT!?" My mom stared to break down. I ran over to them

"Mom?" I asked. I looked at my dad.

"Emilia is missing" I fainted.

J.T's P.o.v **(a/n: Oh yeah you been WAITING for this p.o.v :D)**

I had walked over to where Raven was going. I heard her ask her mom who was in straight tears. She looked up at her dad

"Emilia is missing" Raven stared falling back and i ran to catch her. Shane came up to me "Thank you" I nodded. He told me to follow him to her cabin. She stared to stir in m arms

"Sh. Just go to sleep" I whispered into her ear. She stopped stirring and snuggled into me. Shane opened her cabin door and i set her on her bed **(a/n: he's been in the room before)**

"Thank you again" Shane said to me. I nodded

"You better get back to Mitchie. I don't think she'll to happy that your gone." He nodded and kissed Raven's forehead and walked out. I walked over to Raven and sat down next to her. I kinda developed a crush on her. She's a great singer and beautiful. She's always happy and cheerful but there's always a slight light in her eye. There's definablymore to Raven Grey than i know. She stared to wake up "Go to sleep" She shook her head

"I can't" I sighed

"Your dad said to" She put her head and closed her eyes then re opened them

"Not working" I laughed. "Not funny. Tell me something about you"

"What do you want me to tell you?" She smiled

"What is your real name. I wont tell anyone" I held my pinky out

"No one?" She hooked her's to mine

"No one" I kept our pinky's hooked and leaned to her ear

"Ralph Joshua Thomas"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**told you you want to look at the names :D**_

_**Ralph is one of my friends who hate his name so dose J.T. he dosen't like Ralph lol. so there you go :D :)**_

_**Next to be let out : 13 Little Blue Envolopes**_

_**Disclamier: I own nothing that was used in this chapter. I do NOT own**__Mamma Mia!__**By Abba (its in Mamma Mai! the musical :D) I do NOT own **__Ladies Choice __**From Hairspray. I do NOT own **__Don't Dance __**From High School Musical I do NOT own **__Without Love__**From Hairspray. :D I DO own Russel Pratt and any other orginal charecter. The rest go to ther rightful ownser :D**_


	6. AN Major

_**Dear fans.**_

_**If you guys haven't heard the song**_

_**"Little Bit Longer" By the Jonas Brothers**_

_**then go listen to it.**_

_**Reason is...that's my life right now**_

_**Something is going on with me an i don't know what it is.**_

_**Right now i'm scared (sorry for my language) Shitless.**_

_**So i'm trying to continue my writing with out thinking about whats going on wtih me**_

_**and if my writing sounds really depressing PLEASE tell me i don't want you guys think i'm an emo person lol**_

_**Anyways. I'm just trying to get through a hard part of my life. and i'm hoping its nothing and i can blow this over and get back to my original self**_

_**Thank guys for reading my stroies it means alot to me**_

_**Love**_

_**Love.It.Live.It/Devindme/Devin**_

**_P.S I would like to say that All my next chapters to be posted (or for Surprise Roommates case Sequel) Will be dedicated to you ALL I love you guys for reading and supporting me through having to stop some of my stories you guys are truly amazing! I love you guys!_**


	7. Note: Thanks

**Hey guys,**

**Well today i went to the doctors and everything is semi-normal(if you could call my problem normal)**

**Apparently its stressed related (my life is hectic for a 15 year old lol)**

**So right now everything is better than i thought**

**But i wanted to say that you guys rock**

**i got messages and reviews and i see how you guys care**

**You guys are the best i mean i don't even know have of you people and you care!**

**You guys are sweet so i'm doing to do something for you guys**

**I'm making a new story**

**and i want some of you guys to be in it.**

**Its going to be like a show and will have season so everyone gets at lease a part in it and the bonus part**

**its ANY catigory. meaning it can be**

**Hannah Montana**

**Camp Rock**

**Twilight**

**Step up**

**anything you want. :D They'll all be in the same stories **

**(like Shane, Chase(step up for the people who don't know) Miley S., Lilly, Bella, Edward, all in the same stories)**

**They'll will proubly be one-shots.**

**Anyways the first person to PM me will get the first spot :D**

**You guys rock!**

**oh and a funny story while i was at the doctors**

**i HATE needles with a PASSION! they give me the shivers**

**so anyways the last time i had my blood test was when i was like 8 and the only reason is i saw a needle and walked out of the room lol**

**Anyways when i was at the doctors today they HAD to give me a blood test so my mom was talking to me trying to distract me...**

**until i felt the actual needle and jerked my arm out lol. so the guy had to do it again on the other arm.**

**lets just say i feel bad for my moms hand lol :D**

**Loves**

**Love.It.Live.It/Devindme/Devin**


	8. That Little Blondie

_**Well today someone wants to f'n push my **__**buttons!**_

_**And i really don't like the shit she or he said to me!**_

_**Someone decided to be fag and flame my stuff.**_

_**I was all happy when i logged on to my email seeing i had new reviews**_

_**but they weren't **__**THEY WERE F'N FLAMES!**_

_**This is what she or he wrote to me**_

_**(This is about my Notes thing) **_

_"__Question: does anybody actually READ this? If anybody does, guess what- yep,  
your IQ has just dropped down twenty points, you aren't imagining it._

_Surprise! You're about to be a STAR in the biggest forum on this site.  
Enjoy the limelight, and enjoy being on my favorites list. Just being around  
you lets me know that reality is in order, because there are still people dumb  
enough to actually WATCH these Disney channel stars and not only obsess over  
them, but write fics BASED on them. How creepy is that?_

_ALmost as creepy as posting your Author Notes all inone damn shot. Enjoy,  
you've been reoprted. posted on the Fireplace, and added as one of my  
favorites. Liek, supr kewlaweshumgiddyhaisugrrush!11!1!!"_

_**The next was on Just Shot It**_

_"Heya girl, we meet again! Well, today is a good day, so I thought I'd just  
give you a friendly warning- quit being stupid and obey the site rules.  
All-righy? Goody!"_

_  
You J.B and Miley Cyrus people are just plain obsessed."_

_**And this one was about my "13 Little Blue Envelope's" story**_

_"We meet again! Well, that's enough for today, but I'll return when I feel  
like it. Think of me every time you screw with the stie's rules and think the  
hammer ain't going to come down. :)"_

_**And all i got to say to her is**_

_**SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH! :D**_

_**if you want to know who this is**_

_**her pen**_

_**Redrum Placebo**_

_**(Takes a deep breath) Sorry its just pissed me off to know end.**_

_**Okay here is the story :D**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Last Time:_

_"No one" I kept our pinky's hooked and leaned to her ear_

_"Ralph Joshua Thomas"_

Raven's P.o.v

I smiled. _Ralph Joshua Thomas_ I kept repeating in my mind

"I like it" I smiled and did what i never thought I'd do.

I kissed him.

I kissed J.T

And he kissed back. I sat up more and he climbed on the bed never breaking the kiss. I stared to lean back on to the bed and he was leaning with me. We ended up with me under him. I pulled away for the lack of air. We were both panting

"I like you" He said with a smile. I smiled back and kissed him. He pulled away "I guessing you like me to" I laughed but nodded and kissed him again. _Now I'm awake. _I thought

"Oh you so owe me" I heard at the door. I broke the kiss and looked to see Jessica standing by the door with a smirk and her hand out. I saw ten bucks being put into her hand and Lauren walk into the room. My eye's went wide and I hid my head in J.T's chest. I felt him laugh.

"I'll come back later" He said in my ear. He went up to leave but i pulled him back

"One question" He nodded "Am I your girlfriend?" I asked i mean its going to be one of the question my cousins are going to ask and well i wanted to know. He chuckled but answered

"If you want" I looked up at him and kissed him

"That's my yes" I whispered in his ear "Now my cousins are proudly a. starring at us or b. starring at us with wide eyes. so in five seconds after I finish this sentences you are going to be pulled off by those two so i'm saying my bye now" I kissed him and he pulled away

"Bye" No later than 5 seconds he was pulled and shoved out of my room. 1..2...3

"EEEEEEEPPPPPPPP YOU KISSED J.T!" I turned to see that b. was the answer to my cousins reaction. I laughed and sat up

"Before you ask question. I'm going to find my sister." They looked down. "What happened?"

"Well you see your parents decided to go look for her right...well their lost themself's" My eyes widen. yup I'm defiantly awake

"How could the search party get lost!? WHERE THE HELL ARE MY PARENTS!" Then i got an idea. I pulled out my phone and dialed my mom's phone

_Ring..Ring_

"Hello?" My mom's voice came on to the phone

"Hey mom" I could hear her smile

"Oh thank god. I knew i should have never let your father deal with this" I head a faint 'hey' in the background and my mom laugh

"Mom where you are you guys?" She sighed

"I don't know but we did find your sister" I sighed in relief "But now we are lost ourselves."

"Don't worry i got an idea. We'll see you soon ok?" I asked

"Sure hunny love you"

"Love you too" I hung up and looked up at Lauren "Go get your boyfriend" I said with a smile she blushed but decided to act stupid

"What do you mean?" She said avoiding eye contact. Jessica gasped

"Your going out with Jacob!?" Lauren smiled and nodded

"He asked me yesterday when i got mad at Erica for blowing me off. He was calming down and blurted it out but i said yes" I laughed at that but then looked back at her

"Okay now call him" She nodded and walked out of the cabin and entered a minute later

"What you need me for?" He asked.

"Track a phone call for me?" I asked. He grinned and took the phone.

"How'd you know i could do it.?" He asked while looking at my phone. "Wait hold that question i got to get my laptop" I nodded. He kissed Lauren on the cheek and left.

"Aww you guys are soooo adorable!" Jessica said putting her hands together and talked like she was talking to a five year old

"Shut Jess. Your the same with Eric" Jess smiled but dropped the subject as Jacob came back in with a laptop

"Thank you for doing this" He nodded "And to answer your question. When your brother is a snooper he finds stuff he found all your tech stuff so he told me about it and figured you were a computer person" He smiled

"So that's why the camera was in the wrong place i put it the other day" I laughed. That's usually Nick. He always decides to snoop but keeps forgetting stuff back. I rolled my eyes. 15 minutes have passed.

"Did you get it" Jacob looked up at me. He sighed

"Almost. Do you have a code for this thing?" He asked i nodded "Come over here and type it" I got up and put in R.M.T.G "Why is it that?"

"Raven Michell Toress Grey. I take my mom's maiden name at one point and it was easy to remmebere well now i have to change it" He laugehd and a ding came on the computer

"Found them" On the computer was a map of camp around the camp. He enlarged it to were we could see it and saw a line mapped out where my parents and my sister where. I turned to him

"You have to come with us and bring that" He nodded and got up "Come on guys" I said I opened but screamed seeing J.T there "God you trying to give me a heart attack!" I asked he laughed. I go out of the cabin with everyone following me. J.T was walking next to me

"So you found her" I nodded

"Yeah and while i was with you my parents decided to go and get themselves lost but find my sister in the prosses" He laughed "Hey Jacob" He looked up from the computer screen "You lead I'm not good with directions" He nodded and him and Lauren walked ahead of me and J.T. I turned to look at J.T "So what do i call you. J.T or Ralph?" I asked in a hushed tone

"I would really like it if you called me J.T around other people" I smiled

"J.T it is" I stopped and kissed him. He pulled away

"Do that after we find your parents" I laughed

"When did you get to my door just wondering" He smiled

"I went after Jacob after he wouldn't answer my questions" I rolled my eyes

"Your a loser" I said and continued walking

We walked for about a million miles (Thought Jacob said it was only a few) to find my sister sleeping and my parents about to pass out. I laughed at the site and they all woke up. My mom smiled and stood up and ran over to me and hugged me

"Okay i feel the love mom" I said while she hugged me tighter

"Oh god i missed you" I laughed but hugged her tight. She let and hugged my cousins as my dad was hugging me

"Missed you baby girl" He whispered in my ear. I smiled and hugged him. I felt two arms around my waist to find Emilia hugging me

"Missed you to daddy" I said in his ear and let go of him and hugged Emilia back "Missed you shorty" She narrowed her eyes on me

"Just because I'm small doesn't mean you can say that" I laughed.

"Lets go back to the camp." My dad said

**Next Day**

Since my Emilia was gone they stopped the whole thing and everyone went out to find her. So Brown decide to do the rest of the songs next weekend. Witch meant i didn't have to sing the last song of the night, the song i'm talking about is when everyone had sung the people that sung the songs in the Musical (like mine was hairspray) Would sing a group song from the musical. I thanked him enough times for him to pry me off his leg. I continued to hang out with J.T the whole day when we didn't have classes. My classes were easy. First i had vocal lessons with my mom witch was easy cause she NEVER called on me. Next was dancing with my dad witch wasn't the easy until we got the hang of everything. Then it was lunch (Class start around 10 and there all an hour long) Then after that was writing witch i had Uncle Nate, though he tried to call on me but it didn't work out (Thank goodness there is a bell) and after that was free. We only had to take three classes for what we were there for there. You only had extra classes if you need extra help or private lessons.

"I told her" Jessica came in through the door breaking my thoughts "I told her that i was dating Eric. And she took it good" I nodded

"Okay. So i take it she's going to tell your dad" She shook her head no "She isn't?"

"Nope she has no need to because he walked in the door as i was telling her! You should have seen is face! It was all red and it scared me!" She said putting her face in the pillow and mumbled something

"What?" She lifted her head and i got a good look at her face. It was all puffy and red. She was crying

"He said i couldn't see him!" I was shocked. Uncle Nate was never like that. He was always reasonable

"JESSICA! Please open the door" I heard outside. It was her dads voice

"NO!" She said sitting on the bed

"Sweetie I'm sorry. It was shocker to me!" I heard him knock on the door. I shot a look at her

"Don't give me that look! that look you always give me when you know I'm in the wrong well today I'm in the right!" I sighed. I'm not going to get through to her head. I got up and opened the door.

"Uncle Nate i don't think its the best that you talk to her. She's really pissed, both of you are i think you guys need to cool down" He looked down.

"Just tell her i love her okay?" I nodded and close the door and walked over to Jessica's bed

"You know he's just protecting you right?" She turned her head

"Still doesn't give him the right to say who i date or not" I took a breath

"He's just not use to it hun. You knew he would have some problem with his daughter dating right?" She nodded

"I know but saying i can't see him! I mean that's like totally unfair in so many ways" I smiled at her

"Just give him some time okay?" I asked. She smiled and nodded

"Alright. Can you go get him?" She asked I nodded and got up. I opened the door to see Uncle Nate sitting on the steps

"She wants to see you" He jumped at my voice but got up

"Thank you Raven" I smiled

"Nope problem" I closed the door and Eric, Jacob, J.T, and Lauren all came up

"What up" I Shhhed them "Sorry"

"Its okay. Jess told about you and her" Eric nodded "I'm listing to what they are saying so shhh" The nodded and put there ears up to the door

"I'm sorry sweetie"

"You should have NEVER said that! It gave you no right!"

"I know and I'm sorry. I mean its a big step for me Jess. You can't expect me to be at lease a little mad. I mean you dating i still see you as my little girl"

"But dad! I'm not I'm not the little girl you think i am!"

"I know sweetie and I'm sorry" I heard a sigh

"Can i still date him?" I looked over at Eric who was nervous for the answer.

"Yes" Eric smiled and i heard a squeal in the cabin

"Thank you daddy!" I knew she was hugging him cause that just Jess. "You can stop listing who ever is out there with Raven" She yelled. I laughed she knows me way to well. I opened the door and Eric ran over and kissed her

"Okay" They pulled apart "I might be letting you date her but i do NOT want to see that" They laughed and Eric put his hand out

"Nice to meet you sir" Uncle Nate smiled and shook his hand

"Nice to meet you too. I'm going to head out" He stared to walk out but turned to me and Lauren "Oh and you two better tell your dads before they flip" I looked down at mine and J.T's hands with where hand in hand as were Jacobs and Laurens. My eyes grew wide and i walked out passed Uncle Nate and over to the water. My dad is going to flip. Lauren's dad is going to take it easy. Mine will flip. I'm dating a pop start. Oh god he's never going to let me see him! I felt and hand on my shoulder to see my dad looking at me weirdly

"You okay?" He asked. I sighed. I better do it now. I nodded

"Yeah but i need to tell you something" I led him over to the bench and sat down

"What is it baby girl?" He asked

"I'mdateingJ.T" I said fastly. But my dad heard it. He closed his eyes and tried to keep his anger in

"When?"

"Yesterday" I said looking down. I heard him sigh.

"Do you like him?" He asked I nodded "fine" I looked up at him with a smile

"Really?" He nodded

"As long he likes you back and makes you happy then I'm okay" I smiled and hugged him "Just know I'm watching him. And be aware that he is a celebrity. Your mom went through a lot but she was also a celebrity when we were dating so please be aware" I nodded and hugged him tighter

"Thanks daddy" I whisper in his ear

"Always Baby girl" I smiled. I knew exactly what i was going to do for Final Jam. And i knew Jess and Lauren were going to love it.

**A week later (Three weeks before Final Jam)**

I looked around the cabin. Lauren had told her dad about her and Jacob and he took it well. Expect now we all have extra eyes on us when we are around. Erica Tyler decided to spread it around that me and J.T were dating witch turned haft the girls at camp against me. I met Andrea who was J.T's sister and that's how she has all the poster that no one eles had (Emilia had told me about it a week before she went missing) Her, Taylor Pratt, Emilia and Shana's other cabin mate, My cousins, Eric and Taylor's brother Russel Pratt were the only ones that would talk to me. because of Erica. It took all my will power (and J.T strength) to keep me from beating the crap out of her. I sighed

"Whats wrong?" Lauren asked

"Erica. She had to open her friken mouth now i get death glares from every girl in the camp!" I said sitting up from my bed

"I'm sorry Mi" Jess came over and hugged me "Forget about her and those other girls. Just be happy with J.T and your friends. Thats all you need" I smiled at my cousin and hugged her back. Lauren got up and joined our hug.

"Okay lets get working on these songs" I let go of our hugs "Jess did you get the lyrics" She held the papers up

"Yup Boss" I smiled. Final Jam is going to be one kick ass show.

"Perfect"

"Whats perfect?" I heard at the door and saw J.T, Eric and Jacob all entering our room

"What we are going to do for Final Jam" Lauren answered. Jacob came over and kissed her on the cheek as J.T and Eric did the same to me and Jess

"So what do we owe this lovely visit?" I asked. J.T grin

"What we can't visit our lovely girlfriends" I rose my eye brow and he sighed "You girls want to go swimming?" He asked I smiled and looked over at Lauren and Jess who were nodding I looked back up to him and nodded

"Yeah give us a minute" Then nodded and left. We went to go change. Lauren came out with and brown two-piece bathing suit. The top had three yellow buttons and was strapless the bottoms had strips going on the waist band. The whole thing had poka dots. Jess came out with a white halter-top bathing suit with multi color hearts. Jess as a thing for heats. I will never know why. My bathing suit was a blue stripped with redish anchors in the middle and on the side of my hips on the bottoms. We walked out side to see the boys waiting out side. They were all in simple black shorts. J.T's had bananas going down his leg, Jacob had palm tree's going down his and Eric had blue hibiscus flowers

"Finally" Jacob said "We were out here for an hour" I rolled my eyes

"Don't be ridiculous its been 30 mins" Lauren said

"Its near an hour" She elbowed him in the ribs "Ow sorry" I rolled my eyes

"Lets go swimming before you guys start to fight" They all agreed with me and we walked off. J.T put his arm around me as we made our way to the lake. He stared to get a tighter grip but loosened after we got to the lake. Everyone jumped in but i stopped him "Are you okay?" I asked. He sighed

"Everyone was staring at you." I rose my eye brow "Mostly guys" He mutter. I smiled at him

"Well thank your for being my protector but its not necessary okay" He looked at me

"As adorable i find you they look at you as meat. I'm not letting that happen to you" If it was possible my smile got bigger.

"You know you are the most sweetest boyfriend" I got on my toes and kissed him. Suddenly i was falling...into water. I heard a slash and resurface to see both me and J.T were pushed...by all four of them. They jumped in

"Oh you are SO dead" We spent the whole day playing around and slashing each other. Each couple swam over to a different place. I swam up to J.T and put my arms on his shoulders

"Had a good day?" He asked. I nodded

"Thanks for inviting us" I said and kissed him

"Well" We looked up to see Erica Tyler above us "This is an pretty site" I rolled my eyes

"Erica just leave us alone" I said looking right at her "Please" She laughed

"Don't worry I am" And with that she walked away. For some reason i didn't believe her

**Next Day**

I was right not to believe her! Oh that little rotten sneaky little UGHH!!

"Rav! Stop your going to give me a headache!" Jess said

"Jess you seen the article!" I said pointing toward it "I can't believe that little Blondie!" Jess sighed but didn't pay attention. The door opened and J.T walked in

"Whats wrong" I got up with the article and walked over to him

"This is whats wrong" I looked down and stared to read it _"Update! While International pop star J.T is at Camp Rock to have a relaxing summer he is also there with a new girl. Someone had sent us a pictures of him and a girl kissing. In one photo they are at a lake witch is around where Camp Rock is. In another the girl is Raven Grey, Shane Grey's daughter, is kissing J.T in her cabin...on her bed. Is Mr. J.T being naughty? And what will Mr. Shane Grey say about this. We'll keep you updated." _The pictures that were showin was a picture of me and him kissing yesterday and the day we got together. Erica was in the room at the time and i didn't even know it! I slam down the article "That is what wrong! That stupid little-"The door opened "Dad!" I ran up to him "Do not believe anything that article said" I knew he read it. His face was red. "We haven't done ANYTHING. Its all Erica's fault! That was the day we got together and i was in bed trying to lay down don't be mad."

"And" J.T said "I made a promise" He said pointing to his ring figure. Aww he waiting. I smiled at him and mouthed a thank you. He nodded. My dad sighed

"I'll call the magazine and the press about this. There's tons of paparazzi out side. Brown is trying to get them gone the man is going to kill himself." I sighed and walked outside to see it was true. I stared to walk over there and heard Uncle Brown

"Get away you vultures! Shoo" He said. I laughed and walked over to him

"I got this Uncle Brown" I turned to the paparazzi as they stared to asked questions

"Its it true your dating J.T?"

"Are you really having sex with J.T?"

"Are you pregnant!?" I sighed as more questions came up

"SHUT UP" I heard behind me and saw J.T running up. I smiled at him "Yes she dating me, NO we are not having sex witch means that she's not pregnant! Leave this camp. If you want to know more wait until I'm OUT of camp. Leave NOW or I will have lawyers contacing each and everyone of you!" They all shut up and hurried off. By this time everyone had came around. I sighed and hugged J.T

"Thank you" I felt him nod

"Anything for you" I looked up at him and kissed him. Then a thought came to my mind and i pulled away

"I'll be back" I said with an evil smile. I stared to walk fastly away knowing that they will cacth on soon.

"RAVEN!" I heard five voice, one J.T, two for my cousins, one is my dad and the other is Uncle Brown. I speed up faster in my walk. "RAVEN!" I speed faster until i reached the door. I walked into my cabin to see Erica smirking

"BICTH!" I yelled and ran up to her hitting her square in the nose.

"What the hell!?" She said clutching her nose

"You little bitch you sent those pictures to the press! Your just a jealous crazy little girl! GET OVER YOURSELF! Yo-" I didn't get to finishis has i felt a hand on my cheek and a slap sound. The bicth slapped me.

"Don't you DARE say that about me" That was it I was about to lung myself at her but i felt arms around my waist

"J.T LET ME GO!" I knew it was him. He's the only one who would be able to hold me down. and i saw his ring.

"Calm down baby calm down" I struggled more.

"Aww anit that cute. The whore gots him on a leash" Erica said. Next thing I know i see a blur go passed me and Erica fall. I looked up and saw...Jess? I stopped moving

"Jess?" I said. She just stood there. I had to get to her. J.T thought the same and let me go. I ran over to Jess and he face was white. Jess doesn't like to fight ever. That why she forgave her dad very easily. I pulled her into my arms and she began to sob.

"I-I'm sorry s-she pushed me w-way t-to fa-ar." I rubbed circles on her back as Lauren joined the hug.

"Shhh. Its okay" I whisperd into her ear "Thank you. you saved me from killing her" She laughed little. I felt another pair of arms join and looked at Uncle Nate there (When he'd get there?) I shook my mind and let go as did Lauren

"I got this" He said to me and her and we nodded. He turned her around and picked her up **(A/N: They are strong lol but she only ways like 110 ok?)**and walked her outside. I looked at Erica on the ground then looked at the room. My parents, aunts, uncles, and cousins were there as were my brother and sister and Tess Tyler. I walked over to her

"I'm sorry Tess she ju-" She stopped me

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't know that she would do something like that. I didn't know Jess would do something like that either." She hugged me and i hugged her back. After she pulled away she looked at her daughter and sighed "Erica Mitchie Tyler get your butt up" We (Well me and my mom) looked at her "What? I can't name her after the girl that changed me?" She asked. My mom smiled and hugged her

"Aw I love you Tess." They laughed and let go. Erica got up and glared at me. I glared right back

"Erica" She turned back to her mom "You are in SO much trouble. Wait until your father learns about this!" I laughed. Erica put her head down and walked out to her mom's cabin. "Bye guys i'm so sorry" She left and everyone looked at me

"What?" they continued to look at me "What!?"

"What did you say to her" What!? I looked at them and opened my mouth to protest "Don't you dare try to say you didn't say or do anything to her! I know you" I sighed. Mom was right..like always.

"I said that she was a bicth and hit her in the nose" My parents eye's widen "What she said I was pregnant! She sent the pictures to the media give me some credit people!" My mom looked angry but a little bit amused. Dad was pissed. I use to get into a lot of fights cause of what people said about my parents or siblings. So lets just say my dad hates it when i fight "Daddy" he looked at me "I'm sorry i was just so mad i wasn't thinking" I took a look for a second that everyone had left. "Please don't be mad at me" I said. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Do it again your going home." I smiled and hugged him

"Thank you daddy"

**Next Day**

I sighed and walked over to my mom's cabin. She said she wanted to talk to me. I got up to her cabin and knocked

"Come in" I head her. I walked over to her bed where she was sitting and hugged her. She hugged her bed

"You wanted to talk?" I asked letting go of her head. She smiled and nodded

"How are you doing hun?" I looked down.

"I know how you feel when you lied about grandma when you came here. All the glares that i know girls are giving me. Its like i'malone." i said a tear threatening to fall. My mom hugged me as i started to sob

"Hunny. Its going to be okay. Everyone is just jealous cause your dating the person they wish they could. And your not alone" She pulled away. I looked down but her finger caugth my chin and focred me to look at her "You will always have me and your dad and you real friends." I smiled at her "and of course J.T" I laughed and hugged her tightly. She hugged back

"I love you mom" I said.

"I love you too" We talked little more and i got out and called someone

"Hello" They said

"Hey you ready to talk about what we do?" I asked the person laughed

"Of course poppet" I smiled

"All right I'll head over there"

"Bye poppet"

Today is the day that i talk to Uncle Brown about the surprise for my parents. Its been 20 years since my parents have been to Camp Rock and also its their anniversary so now were going to pull off the best surprise ever. I knock on the cabin door that leads to Uncle Brown and he opens it

"Ello Poppet." I smiled and kiss his cheek

"Ready?" I asked. He nods and leads me into the cabin. Oh my parents are going to love this.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**I'm back :D :D :D**_

_**i liked this one.**_

_**i think this is the longest i've writen**_

_**Oh and i finaly found picuters for Raven so that will be up on the Myspace**_

_**Loves!**_

_**Disclamier: I own nothing. Sadly. So no sueing! really that wouldn't be cool dude ;D**_


	9. Twillight

_**I want to apologize for the way i acted in my last A/N. I was really mad that someone wants to go around and dis someone's story. So i'm sorry if you thought was rude. I really am**_

_**This chapter really explores Jessica and Eric's relationship also Lauren's and Jacobs. It talks about what they look like and how they act around other people. :D**_

_**Enjoy :D**_

_**Maiqu: I'm glad your back :D you are GOING to love this chapter lol**_

_**Rain Dancer: The suprise is awesome :D and yes Erica got what she deserved :D but she will casue problems. not in this one. This one is kinda setled but she will be back. (don't hate me lol)**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Last time:  
"Ready?" I asked. He nods and leads me into the cabin. Oh my parents are going to love this_

Jessica's P.O.V

I sighed and looked at my appearance. I had blonde curly hair that cam past my shoulders and brown eyes. I was about 110 pounds and was about 5'4. Me and my sister both have blonde hair though Shana has more brunette in hers. My mom always wondered how we got blonde out of two brunettes **(A/N: Is that possible?)**My mom said its proudly because of her roots. She said that my great grandma had blonde hair. So i guess it skips generations. I guess. I never found myself pretty and i still wonder what Eric sees in me. I smile at the thought of him. Eric as been the best person i could ever ask for. His dirty blonde hair his shimmery brown eyes, he could pass for Chase Collins in _Step Up 2_**(A/N: Sorry i had to!)**. How he's always caring about someone. They way he was there for me during the rough times at school. He's the perfect guy every girl dreams of. And god is he sexy. I smile at the memories I had with him. He was my friend before we stared dating but i knew i liked him the second i saw him. The first time we met he hit me into a locker.

_Flashback_

_I was talking to Raven down the halls when a kid all of a sudden pushed me into a locker._

_"Ow" I called out hitting my head on the locker. The kid turned around and it was like a movie scene. The sun was shining off of him and it was like he turned in slow motion. He walked over to me_

_"I am soo sorry" He said helping me up. I rubbed my head_

_"No its okay" I looked into his eyes and knew he liked him_

_"No really I didn't mean to someone push me and i was trying to stop myself" I smiled at him_

_"Its okay. You new?" He nodded_

_"Yeah just got in today" I stuck my hand out_

_"Jessica Grey" He shook my hand_

_"Eric King" I smiled_

_"Nice meeting you Eric" _Eric_ I said over and over in my head._

_End of Flashback_

After that he always hung around me, Raven and Lauren. He was still cool with us when he figured out that we were Connect Three's kids but he blow it off. I heard the cabin door open and turned to see Raven standing there

"Hey you okay?" She asked. I nodded

"Yeah just thinking" She walked up to me

"Thank you for hitting her" She said hugging me. I hugged back

"Of course you are my cousin practically your sister. I always got your back" I said feeling tears come down my cheek and on to my shoulder meaning she was crying. We were always this close. Being born on the same day and learning that she was fighting for her life that day we always had a stronger connection then we had with our siblings. I let go of her and wiped my tears. She did the same thing "Oh god look at us" I said. She laughed smiling

"Your the best Al" I smiled at the nickname we gave each other when we were younger

"Of course Mi why wouldn't I" I said laughing she joined in on me. The door opened and Lauren came in.

"I don't want to know why you guys are laughing" We rolled our eyes. I turned to Raven and gave her a look and she knew ecatly what was about to happened "What are you guys doing?" Lauren asked

"LOU!" We ran up and tackled her to the floor hugging her "WE LOVE YOU" We said laughing. She stared to struggle and laugh at the same time

"Well that's not a sight you see everyday" I looked up to see..

Lauren P.O.V (Oh yes I'm evil. 10 Minutes before she walked into the cabin)

Right now I'm walking with Jacob. God he's amazing. He looked like Taylor Lautner who played in Cheaper by the Dozen 2 with Alyson Stoner**(A/N: I couldn't resist!) **We were walking back to his cabin after talking around and asking random question's. His brown eyes would look right into mine as his hair wet from when i cupped my hands in the water and flung it at him when he said some comment that i totally forgot after he kissed and said he was sorry. I melt like putty in his hands

"Favriote color?" He said as we were walking

"Blue. Yours?" I answered then asked

"Black." I looked at him and laughed

"You only like that color cause its your last name" He smiled and shrugged.

"So dosen't mean I don't like it. I really do" I rolled my eyes "Favriote book?" I smiled

"Well its more like a series. Its The _Twilight _Series" He laughed

"Me to" I smiled

"Favorite character" He smiled

"Nessie" I laughed "What about you?" I shook my head

"No your going to laugh at me" He smiled

"Awe come on tell me" I looked down as my cheeks redden

"Jacob" He laughed and i looked up and hit his arm "Not funny" He laughed "You know its weird you have the same name as him" He nodded

"Trust me I know" I rolled my eyes **(A/N: Oh come on! you have to love it! I love Jacob though before Breaking Dawn i was on Team Edward (Always will) But Jacob is so sad in Breaking dawn in his books okay I'll stop talking. If anyone reads the Twilight series no discussing Breaking Dawn for people that haven't) **

"Okay off this subject. Faveriet car" He smiled

"Volvo" I rolled my eyes

"We are NEVER going to get off the _Twilight_ comments are we" He laughed

"Probably not" I smiled as we reached his door. "I'll talk to you later" I smiled and kissed him

"Behave Jacob" He winked at me

"I'll try" I rolled my eyes and walked over to my cabin to see my cousin laughing like crazy

"I don't want to know why you guys are laughing" They rolled there eyes then Jessica gave Raven this look then looked at me "What are you guys going to do? I asked.

"LOU!" THey ran up to me talking me to the floor and huggin me "WE LOVE YOU" They said laughing. I stared to struggle but laughed at the same time

"Well that's not a sigh you see everyday" I looked up to see all our moms. We all stared to laugh as they got off me. They helped me up and we brushed each other off.

"MOM!" We screamed and ran up to our moms. They hugged us as they laughed

"Whats you doing sweetie?" My mom asked. I smiled at her

"Nothing just deiced to goof off" I said smiling. Aunt Mitchie looked at Raven

"Now why have you been going to Uncle Browns cabin lately?" She asked Raven. I knew what was going on but I wasn't going to spill the beans. I'm smart than that.

"Oh no reason mommy" She grinn. Mitchie rased her eyebrow and looked at her daughter then lowered it and smiled

"Your not going to tell me are you?" Raven smiled and shook her head. Aunt Mitchie smiled "Fine" I looked at all of them

"So why are you guys here" They smiled

"Its time you guys hang out with your mothers. So we are bring you somewhere" We all smiled

"Cool!" We said together. and head out

**At the place**

Raven's P.O.V

"Oh"

"My"

"God" Me, then Jessica, then Lauren said. Right in front of us was Hollywood records. We all had bug eye. I turned to my mom

"What are we doing here?" I asked. She smiled

"Well we wanted you guys to see how it felt to be in a real recoding studio so you guys get to record today" All our eyes bugged out

"NO WAY!" We yelled at the same time then ran up and hugged our mom "Thank you!" We said over and over again. We walked into the building and the lady at the desk and smiled

"Mitchie Grey its been a LONG time since I've seen you" Mitie smiled at the girl

"As to me Miley Jonas**(A/N: If you know me you know I'm a Niley fan. I couldn't pass up the chance lol)**. By the way congrates on the newest baby" The girl, Miley, smiled

"Thank you Mitch." Wait a mintue...Miley...Jonas oh my god

"Your Miley Jonas?" I asked She smiled and nodded

"The one and only" Miley smiled "and you three must be Raven, Jessica and Lauren Grey" We all smiled. Miley Jonas was know as Hannah Montana when she was around my parents ages, but then the world found out she was Miley Stewart and was dating Nick Jonas so she stared reasling albums under her real name before she married Nick. My parents went to the wedding and if you put Nick and Uncle Nate next to each other they look like twins **(A/N: I know i REALLY have to stop lol)**"Your studio is ready Mitch. It was nice seeing you" Mitchie smiled

"Nice seeing you to Miley" We walked into the studio. I was amaized. It looked like a seen from _Instant Star_ our moms turned to us

"Okay you guys get to record any song" We smiled. I knew witch song i wanted to record. I told my mom and she nodded

"Okay this is 'Make You Mine'" I took a breath. I showed the lyrics to my cousins and they said they would do the back up singers. I record all the echos first

"This is just the echos frist right?" My mom nodded and i stared to sing

"(_All I want do is stand close to you)  
__(All I want do is stand close to you)_

I the first echos then waited to record the rest. My mom gave me the single to sing the rest of the song. They put the drums and guitars and other to the song and we listened to the play back

_(All I want to do is stand close to you)  
(All I want to do is stand close to you)_

_I'll be the one to tell everyone I'm gone  
I've fallen in  
To a place I can begin to understand.  
I'm just happy you're here to hold my hand_

_All I want to do is stand close to you  
Be by your side  
All I want to do is make the world revolve  
Around you and I  
What I would give up  
What I would go through  
To get it right  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine_

_My secret's out  
It's been hidden in my heart  
That's over now  
I want everyone to know I found it all  
You're the everything I've never had  
And baby I got it bad_

_All I want to do is stand close to you  
Be by your side  
All I want to do is make the world revolve  
Around you and I  
What I would give up  
What I would go through  
To get it right  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine_

_And it's far too hard to see (to see)  
What the future will be  
Everywhere I go (everywhere I go)  
Everywhere I go now you're with me_

_(Make you mine)  
(All I want to do is stand close to you)  
(Make you mine)  
(All I want to do is stand close to you)_

_All I want to do is stand close to you  
Be by your side  
All I want to do is make the world revolve  
Around you and I  
What I would give up  
What I would go through  
To get it right  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine_

_Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Hey hey  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah (make you mine)  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na..._

I looked over at my mom and nodded

"That is exactly what i wanted" She smiled and then Jessica got up

"Alright its my time" Me and Lauren got up so we could do the back up singing for Jessica. We all knew the lyrics (Crazy as it sounds we keep notebooks with lyrics around. I know we are crazy) so we knew what were were sing. It was crazy but hey that just us. We did the same for Jessica and listen to the play back

_When the night falls down  
I'll wait for you  
And you come around  
And the world's alive  
With the sound of kids  
On the street outside_

_When you walk into the room  
You pull me close and we start to move  
And we're spinning with the stars above  
And you lift me up in a wave of love..._

_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth_

_When I feel alone  
I reach for you  
And you bring me home  
When I'm lost at sea  
I hear your voice  
And it carries me_

_In this world we're just beginning  
To understand the miracle of living  
Baby I was afraid before  
But I'm not afraid anymore_

_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth_

_Heaven is a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth_

_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth_

_Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth_

By the time the play back was done we realized that Miley had came in to listen to our song.

"Thats really great Jessica" Jessica smiled and blushed

"Thank you." Miley looked over at my mom

"Your girls got some natural talent. That's all i got to say." Our mom smiled

"Thank you Miles." Miley smiled at my moms comment then turned toward Laurne

"Well its your turn. Go on up and show us what you got" Lauren smiled.

"Alright"

Lauren's P.O.V

I was scared. Not only am i doing a song that I wrote but i have my mom, my cousins and Miley Jonas all watching me. I took a breath and stared to sing. It was a song that was written for my friend. My mom and aunts quitly did some editing then the playback.

**(A/N: This is my OWN lyrics. So NO steal and tell me if there good or not..i don't think so but just tell me okay?)**

_Dear Dad,  
__She picked it up again  
__A bottle that she drank away  
__Missing you is getting harder  
__Each day she's just fadin away  
__She tried to walk again  
__But fell to the floor  
__Just like before  
__And dad i think you really need to know_

_She cries those tears  
__One more brinnging fear  
__She's breaking inside and out  
__Soon she'll just shout  
__She's alone  
__No one to hold  
__She just needs someone  
__To love her again_

_Dear Mom,  
__I wrote a letter to dad  
__About 2 years ago  
__I was 10 and you were 35  
__I called you old and you laughed again  
__And that's what i miss  
__Your smile, and your eyes  
__and the care that was in your teary voice  
__it all just reminded what we went through_

_You cried those tears  
__One more brinnging fear  
__You were breaking inside and out  
__soon you just shouted out  
__You were alone  
__with no one to hold  
__You just need someone  
__To show love again_

_But no your both gone  
__leaving me alone  
__but you wont need cry  
__no need to worry  
__because unlike you_

_I wont cry those tears  
__and none will bring me fear  
__I wont break inside and out  
__'Cause there's no need to shout  
__I'm not alone  
__Have someone to hold  
__I have someone  
__To show me love again  
__Ohh love again_

_Dear Parents  
__I love you._

I looked over at everyone. It was silent. It was scaring me. Finally Miley broke the silence.

"Lauren that is one of the most beatiful songs i have ever heard. What is it about" I sighed

"My friends parents go into an accident. Her dad died right there but her mom was saved. The first part the girl writes a letter to her dad though she knows he'll really never get it. Then her mom dies because of heartache and she writes a letter to her mom but telling them both that she'll be okay. at the end she writes the simple letter saying she loves them. That really happened" My mom knew who i was talking about. My friend Lizzy. She the only friend i had that wasn't family. She was really hurting so i wrote if for her and she loved it. I never showed Jessica or Lauren about it now until they sung with me.

"That was really great Lou" Raven said hugging me, Jessica joining. We pulled away as Miley spoke.

"Well that was the greatest recording session i have been in since your dads...and my husband I'm not sure" We all laughed "It was a pleasure meeting you three" She said hugging each of us

"Nice metting you too" We said and walked out.

"Told you they'd like it" My mom said to Aunt Cait. She looked at my mom

"Peggy did you know that 'Told you so' Had a brother. his name is called 'shut the hell up'" I looked at them

"I can NOT believe you guys just quoted _Twilight_" I rolled my eyes. Apparently i will NEVER get away from _Twilight_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**Liked it? I had fun writting it :D**_

_**no but the song that Lauren sung was really my song so tell me if you liked it or not :D**_

_**Yes i know i mad WAY to many Twilight comments but i couldn't help it i was just able to read Breaking Dawn (had to work for it) and i loved it way to much for the chance to use it lol**_

_**oh and it was also for my LOVELY reviewer Maiqu. She returned for her trip and commented all the chaps she missed. I love her lol!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING. Not Camp Rock, Not Twilight, Not Hannah Montana, Nor do i own ANY songs excpt the last one...thats mine. MINE ALL MINE! The two songs were "Heaven Is A Place On Earth" By Ashley Tisdale. and "Make You Mine" By V.H :D. I ownly own my orginal characters (I DO NOT OWN JACOB BLACK! I GOT HIM FROM THE TWILIGHT SERIES!) Oh and i don't own Step Up 2: The streets. Okay i'm done**_


	10. Final Jam

_**I guess you guys didn't like my song lol Jk**_

_**FINAL JAM! yes i know BE HAPPY lol**_

_**in this chap...THE SUPRISE!! and a WHOLE lot of songs :P**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_Last time_

_"I can NOT believe you guys just quoted Twilight" I rolled my eyes. Apparently i will NEVER get away from __Twilight_

Raven's P.o.v

FINAL JAM! FINAL JAM! YES! Final Jam is today! Meaning my suprise for my parents, mine, Jessica's and Lauren's peformance. The guys peformance. I can't wait!! I'm so excited i'm bouncing...litlarly

"Babe if you bounce anymore all the food will be off the tabel" J.T said putting his hand on my knee. Also reciving an growl from my dad...wait a growl?

"Dad did you just...growl?" We all looked at him. He glared

"Hands off the daughter" I rolled my eyes

"Wow dad. Wow" We laughed.

"Alright everyone" We looked over at Uncle Brownie. "I have the sheet up for Final Jam. BUT you will only be able to look at it _after_ I move. I'm an old man you kids can wait" We laughed. Uncle Brown (ever so slowly) put the sheet up then quickly ran. We ran towards the already crowed sheet.

"They need more than one sheet" Jessica said. I rolled my eyes. We finally got up to see whats what

**Final Jam**

**James Smith (A/N: Just some random person lol)**

**Erica Tyler**

**Ralph and Andrea Thomas**

I giggled of course Brownie woulnd't let him get away with his fake name

"not funny" He wishpered in my ear. I rolled my eyes and contiued reading

**Jacob Black and Russle Pratt**

**Eric King**

**Taylor Pratt**

**Emilia and Shana Grey**

**Jessica, Lauren, and Raven Grey**

There were others from other cabins.

**Speical Juges.**

**To Be Anonced.**

I made a whiny noise. Browine was always talking about the speical juge for the past week i was walking with him he just STILL wont tell me. I walked back to our tabel and turned to Jessica and Lauren

"We'll meet to practice?" They nodded

"Yeah. Let's just meet in the cabin. Kick Erica out" We laughed.

"Girls be nice" My mom said. I rolled my eyes. We got up and went to the cabin

"This is going to be SO much fun!" I smiled at my cousin. Jessica coming from Uncle Nate and Aunt Cati. she sure was they hyper one out of us. I always wonder if she really was Uncle Jason's kid but you knew she was deffently Aunt Cati's kid. She was just like her with the whole music proudicning. She said if she dosen't sing she's proudoing with her mom.

"Hey, who's that Ralph kid" I tried to keep my laughter in

"Yeah and they said its Andrea's brother i guess" I reallyl tried.

"Its J.T" I blurted out. Oh he's going to kill me. Before they could ask i zoomed away. I'll pratcie later. I ran to his cabin only to find him outside. thought i didn't know this so i smaked right into him. He laughed

"What are you running from?" He asked. I looked down

"I kinda toldmycousinthatyournamewasralphcauseweweretalkingaboutwhoRalphwasandicouln'tkeepitanymoreandiblurteditout. I'm sorry I'm sooo sorry" He laughed

"I didn't cauth ANY of that" I sighed

"I kinda told my cousin that your name was Ralph cause we were talking about who ralp was and i coulnd't keep it anymore in my system so i kinda blurted it out. I'm soo sorry. I didn't mean to!" He looked down at me and smiled

"Calm down Rav. I'm not going to bite your head off. I knew I wouldn't keep it a secret. Its okay." He smiled and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him

"What did i do to deserve you?" I asked. He laughed

"I ask the same thing about you" I smiled. He kissed my fore head. I let go and looked at him

"I have to go. They are probably going crazy over there so I'll talk to you before Final Jam okay?" He nodded and kissed me

"Be back" I smiled

"I will" I head off toward the cabin only to be stoped by the stupid bloned "What do you want Erica?" I asked.

"He's to good for you" I narrowed my eyes

"Oh really?" I said. She nodded

"Yup. He needs someone who use others for atenction" Keep cool Raven. Keep cool "He needs someone like me" Keep cool

"Oh really?" I said through my teethe "You really believe that?" I said stepping closer to her

"Yup" She said popping the 'p'

"Do you know anything about him?" I asked "Do you know his real name? Do you know where he's from? Do you know who is parents are? Who his siblings are? What his family dose?" I really didnt know about his parents but I didn't care at that point, I would know about his parents when i ask him. She was tooken back by my words but i didnt care at that time "You know NOTHING about him. and you know NOTHING about me either! I don't like the atention as you say so whatever you think STOP THINKING IT. Stay away from my family, away from me, away from J.T, away from Jacob, and away from Eric and anyone else i hang out with. We don't need ANYONE like you around us. You are just like your mom before her Final Jam performance! Get an additued check Erica. Not EVERYTHING is about you!" I said. I turned around and walked into the cabin.

"Whoa" Lauren and Jessica said "You okay?" I nodded

"I'm fine" I sat on my bed "Lets get practicing."

**FINAL JAM!**

Right now we are backstage. Waiting for Uncle Brown to anounce the guest juges

"Alright now to bring out our juges. Please welcome Miley Jonas, Mickalay Russo, Maddie Jonas" I was suprised. Frist Miley then Mickalay then Maddie Joans. I knew everything about them Mickalay married Justin Russo and they say that his siter looks just like her **(a/n: hahaha you have NO idea lol :P) **Maddie married Kevin Jonas, Nick's brother, after metting in the hotle she worked in. She sang for a few years untill she got pregnate, just like the other girls. They are all friends (even thought Miley and Mickalay were emines when Miley was Hannah). I can't belive they were the guest juges. Wow. Go brownie.The juges went and sat down. A few people have gone and next is Erica Tyler. I had gotten a note from her saying sorry. I guess what i said finaly broke through her. I still haven't talked to her, but i'm thinking about it. I said _thinking_ meaning i'm not sure yet.

"Next up is Erica Tyler"

The stage was dark. A piano and i think violens stared to play then the stage brightened and Erica stared to singing

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter  
And I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders  
family in crisis that only grows older_

Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go

Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am broken but I am hoping  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am crying, a part of me is dying and  
These are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart

And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater  
I dream of another you the one who would never, never  
Leave me alone to pick up the pieces  
Daddy to hold me, that's what I needed

So why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go

Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth, did u ever love me  
Cause these are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart  
Of a broken heart

I love you  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you!

Daughter to Father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me, did you ever love me  
these are  
The confessions of a broken heart

Oh Yeah

And I wait for the postman to bring me a letter

She was crying by the end of the song. I felt bad for her so I ran up to her and hugged her

"Shh" She cried more

"Thats why i'm heartless" She said "My dad left me and my mom. Mom still talks to him but he never talks to me" I hugged her more. I got why she acted the way she did "I'm sorry"

"Its okay." She finally got up and walked off. with me and her mom enclosed her in a hug

"I'm sorry sweetie. I'm so sorry." Erica smiled

Its okay mom" Uncle Brown finally got back up at the stage

"Wow..um Thank you Erica next up is Ralph and Andrea Thomas." I looked over at the stage

A gituar stared to play then J.T stared to sing

**(J.T**, _Andrea, __**Both**_**)**

**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night**

_**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**_  
_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night__**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**_

La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...  
La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...

La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...  
La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...  
La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...  
La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...

J.T got backstage and I hugged him

"That was great" I felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

"Thanks. And thats what happened to my parents" I looked at him

"Tell me later?" I asked. He nodded

"later" A few people went up then Brown anounced the next group that we knew

"Jacob Black and Russel Pratt"

**(Jacob**, _Russel, __**Both**_**)**

**She turned me on, but now I'm shaking  
She shoots it in, and I keep taking  
But they don't see, she's down with me Tonight  
**_(It's time to push off)  
_  
_**She's such a rush, she's such a crush  
She's one in a million  
She's such a rush, can't get enough  
She's pumping through my veins  
She's too fun to be, so gone with me  
She's too good to be true, to me  
**_  
_She's over my head, she's all I need  
I'm so strung out, she's out of my league  
But they don't see, she's down with me Tonight  
_**(It's time to push off)**

_**She's such a rush, she's such a crush  
She's one in a million  
She's such a rush, can't get enough  
She's pumping through my veins  
She's too fun to be, so gone with me  
She's too good to be true, to me  
**_  
**Oh, oh, she's too good to be true  
I'm hooked on, when we do what we do  
Can't you see, she's the sweat on my sheets?  
Can't you see, she's all that I need?  
Can't you see, she's all that I need?  
**  
_**She's such a rush, she's such a crush  
She's one in a million  
She's such a rush, can't get enough  
She's pumping through my veins  
She's too fun to be, so gone with me  
She's too good to be true, to me  
**_  
**Too good to be true, to me  
Too good to be true, to me**

They got off the stage and Lauren hugged Jacbo

"I didn't know that. I thought you were too good to be true" She said with a smile. He rolled his eyes.

"Well now you know" He said kissing her on the nose

"Good to know" She stood up on her toes and kissed him

"EWWWWWWW THERE SUCKING FACE!" Me and Jessica said. We all stared to laugh

"Next up Eric King"

"Good luck babe"

_Share with me the blankets that your wrapped in  
because its cold outside cold outside its cold outside  
share with me the secrets that you kept in  
because its cold inside cold inside its cold inside_

_and your slowly shaking finger tips  
show that your scared like me so  
let's pretend we're alone  
and I know you may be scared  
and I know were unprepared  
but I don't care_

_tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
impossible_

_I was born to tell you I love you  
isn't that a song already  
I get a B in originality  
and it's true I cant go on without you  
your smile makes me see clearer  
if you could only see in the mirror what I see_

_and your slowly shaking finger tips  
show that your scared like me so  
let's pretend we're alone  
and I know you may be scared  
and I know were unprepared  
but I don't care_

_tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
impossible_

_slow down girl your not going anywhere  
just wait around and see  
maybe I am much more you never no what lies ahead  
I promise I can be anyone I can be anything  
just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed  
I can be anyone anything I promise I can be what you need_

_tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that your so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
impossible_

"That is the most wonderful thing ever" Jessica said then kissed him

"I knew you would like it" She smiled then kissed him again

"EWW STOP SUCKING FACE!" Jessica broke away from the kiss and hit me on the head

"Ow what was that for!" I said rubbing my head "She did it too" I said pointing to Laurne who was laughing

"Yeah but i knew you stared"

"Next up Taylor Pratt"

"GO TAY!" Russel said. She rolled her eyes but got up

_I know there is something that I'm feeling  
But I can't quite put it into words  
It's got me hopin hopin that you feelin it too  
Cause for me it's a first  
Does anyone truly understand what real love is about  
Don't say I'm too young to know what's real  
My heart skips a beat  
I can hardly breathe  
Every time that he comes near_

_It's so amazing almost crazy how  
I'm thinkin bout you lately  
Tell me how in the world did it come to this  
It took me by surprise  
When you opened my eyes  
To hopefully show me what love is_

_How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinkin bout you  
How will I know I'm in love_

_How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinkin bout you  
How will I know I'm in love_

_Somebody tell me  
Will I ever know  
Somebody tell me  
Will I ever know_

_If it aint love  
Then tell me why am I always searching for excuses to call  
And if it aint love  
Then tell me why am I always hopin' to see him in the halls  
And if it aint love  
Somebody tell me why I lie awake at night starin' at the walls  
And if this isn't love  
Then I don't really need it cause I'm happy here with no love at all_

_It's so amazing almost crazy how  
I'm thinkin bout you baby  
Still I don't really know if this is real  
I want you so much more  
But I'm unsure if this is true love  
That I feel_

_How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop (everyday, all day)  
I keep thinkin bout you  
How will I know I'm in love_

_How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinkin bout you  
How will I know I'm in love_

_How will I know (yeah)  
How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop (everyday, all day)  
I keep thinkin bout you  
How will I know I'm in love (How will I know I'm in love)_

_How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinkin bout you  
How will I know I'm in love_

_How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinkin bout you  
How will I know I'm in love_

"Who is it about?" Russel asked when she got on stage.

"No one" She said passing him

"TAY!" We laughed. Over protecive.

"SHUT IT RUS!" Wow. I'm glad Nicks not like that

"Next is Emilia and Shana Grey" The two head on to stage.

**(Emilia, **_Shana, __**Both**__)_

**Maybe I'm wrong  
You decide  
Shoulda been strong  
Yet I lied  
Nobody gets me like you  
Couldn't keep hold of you then  
How could I know what you meant  
There was no friend to compare to  
There's a mountain between us  
But there's one thing I'm sure of  
That I know how I feel about you  
**

_**Can we bring yesterday back around  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I've let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now  
**_  
_I'll bet it takes one more chance  
Don't let our next kiss be our last  
I'm outta my mind just to show you  
I know everything changes  
I don't care where it takes us  
Cause I know how I feel about you  
_  
_**Can we bring yesterday back around  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I've let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now  
**_

**Not a day passed me by  
**_Not a day passed me by  
__**When I don't think about you  
**_**And there's no moving on  
**_Cause I know you're the one  
__**And I can't be without you  
**_  
_**Can we bring yesterday back around  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I've let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now  
**_

_**Can we bring yesterday back around  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I've let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now  
**_

_But I know how I feel about you now  
_**Yea I know how I feel about you now**

"Next Jessica, Lauren and Raven Grey"

We smiled and head on to the stage.

"Okay so we wanted to say that these lyrics aren't really ours" I said

"Yeah they are really our dads" we could here three 'what!?' in the backround

Lauren stared to play the guitar **(A/N: I forget who actuly starts it**)

**(Raven, **_Jessica, _Lauren,_** All**_**)**

_(Music)_

**Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet  
can't feel the ground**

(can't feel the ground)

**Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song they disappear  
And nothing in the world  
can bring me down**

(can bring me down)

_Hand-clapping, Hip-shaking, Heart-breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel, when you're right at home  
Yeah!  
_  
_**Music's in my soul  
I can hear it, everyday and everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
Whoo! **_

_(Music)__**  
**_  
**Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want  
Is here with me**

(is here with me)

**So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me  
is following my dreams, yeah!  
**  
_Hand-clapping, Earth-shaking, Heart-breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel, when your on a roll  
Yeah!  
_  
_**Music's in my soul  
I can hear it, everyday and everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
I just wanna play my music  
**_  
**I can't imagine what it'd be like**

_Without the sound of all my hero's_

singin' all my favorite songs

_**So I can sing along  
**_  
_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it,_

**everyday and everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind**

Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no

_**I just wanna play my music  
Music's in my soul  
I can hear it, everyday and everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
All night long  
**_  
**Yeah!  
**

We got off the stage. Our dads were standing there with smiles

"So your the little these that stolle our lyrics" We grinned and hugged them

"You did great" My dad wispered. I smiled

"Thanks" He laughed

"I can't believe you guys took our song" We laughed

"Hey it dose belong to the greys so really it dose belong to us" Lauren said. We laughed.

"Oh hunny you did so good! Proubably better than your dad" My mom said laughing and hugging me

"Hey!" My dad said putting his arms across his chest and pouting

"Don't worry Rockstar. I still love you" I laughed at my parents as they kissed

"EWW THERE SUCKING FACES!" Me, Jessica, and Lauren said. We laughed and highed five eachother. Uncle Brown had came back on stage

"Alright ladys and gentlemen. It time to anounce the winner. BUT!" I knew what was happeneing "We got a little suprise for you. 22 years ago my nefew, Shane Grey, met the girl that changed his life forever and his rudeness" My dad shot my mom a smile which she retunred "Two years after dateing they got married right here on this stage. And tonight we are celbrateing Shane and Mitchies 20th Anniverstie RIGHT HERE ON THE STAGE!" The croud chreed and my parentes shot me a 'what-going-on-look'. I just smiled "Alright Alright settel down." The croud quited. "Now I need Mitchie and Shane out here please." My parents, hand in hand, went up and smiled and waved.

"Hello" My mom said as my dad just waved. Two chairs were brought out and they sat on them

"Now for you two we have a gift for you." Uncle Brown turned to the croud. The music for my parents stared to play "Please welcome to the stage Raven, Emillia, and Nick Grey to the stage"

Me and the twins head out of backstage. We turned to our parents

"This is for you" The music restared where it was and we stared our suprise

**(A/N: I was SO tempted to leave it right here lol)**

**(Raven,**_ Emillia, _Nick, _**Raven & Emilla**_ _**All**_**)**

**I always been the kind of girl that hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world of what I've got to say  
But I have this dream right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time  
To let you know, it's about you know**

_**This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I found, who I am  
Theres no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me  
**_

_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark  
To dream about a land where you're the shining star  
Even though it's easy  
Like get to far away  
I have to believe by myself, it's the only way_

_**This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me!  
Now, I found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me!**_

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I've got it find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you

_**I've got it find you**_

_**This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now, I found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me!**_

_**(This is me)**_

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me

_**(This is me, Yeah)**_

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing

_**Now, I found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me!**_

I looked over at my parents. They were smiling but also crying. We ran over to them and hugged them.

"We love you" We said together. Still wondering how we did it.

"We love you too" My mom said.

"Yeah and Nick boy you got your dad lungs" we laughed and i rolled my eyes.

"Alright" Uncle Brown said "Now that thats over we are here to introduce our winner and also tell them the suprise prize." Brown un did the involope as all the performs come out. "And the winner is"

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**TELL ME WHO YOU THINK IT IS!!**_

_**hahahaha I know you guys are SO going to kill me but omg i HAD to leave it there lol**_

_**If you are confused on who singing what or whats going on reviewe or PM me okay. :D  
Oh and i'm making the myspace up doing a few things to it so you'll be able to go and check out everything soon**_

_**I went to the JB concert yesturday OMG IT WAS AWESOME! :D**_

_**and i saw the last show**_

_**GO ME :D**_

_**okay i'm done**_

_**Love.It.Live.It/Devindme/Devin**_

**_P.S: I wasn't able to edit alot! I will come back to it I PROMISE NO COMMENTING ON MY SPELLING I'LL EDIT WHEN I CAN!_**

_**Disclamier: I don't own anything :D all the songs that were used are at the bottom**_

_**Erica Tyler - "Confessions Of A Broken Heart" By Lindsay Lohan**_

_**Ralph and Andrea Thomas - "Whiskey Lullaby" By Brad Pasiley ft. Alison Krauss**_

_**Jacob Black and Russel Pratt - "True To Me" By Metro Station**_

_**Eric King - "Vulnerable" By Secondhand Searnated**_

_**Taylor Pratt - "How Will I Know" By Keke Palmer**_

_**Emilia and Shana Grey - "About You Now" By Marinda Cagroose**_

_**Jessica, Lauren, and Raven Grey - "Play My Music" By Jonas Brothers**_

_**Emilia, Raven, and Nick Grey - "This Is Me" by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas (If your confused about who's sing what in this song tell me!)**_


	11. Winner, 'Camp Love' and Goodbye

_**Are you ready?**_

_**Hmmm**_

_**no? okay then (walks away from the computer)**_

_**readers: NO DEVIN COME BACK!**_

_**ME: (comes back and sits at the computer) Alright hold your horse.**_

_**Heres the chapter :D**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_Last Time:_

_"Alright" Uncle Brown said "Now that thats over we are here to introduce our winner and also tell them the suprise prize." Brown un did the involope as all the performs come out. "And the winner is"_

Raven's P.O.V

_Breath Raven_ I said to myself over and over again. Lauren and Jessica grabbed both of my hands.

"And the winner is" Uncle brown looked at the envolope "Erica Tyler!" We heard a scream in the backround. I was happy she won. She deserved it. Erica walked (more like ran) over to Uncle Brown and hugged him

"Thank you!" She ran over and hugged all the juges as they laughed at her happyness. She ran over and hugged me "Thank you so much" I was confused

"For what?" I asked. She let go and smiled

"If it wasn't for you i wouldn't been able to sing that song. So thank you so much" I smiled and hugged her again

"Your welcome."

"Alright then" We looked at Uncle Brown "Now your suprise. Only three people can tell you about" She looked confused. Miley, Mickayla and Maddie walked up on stage

"Erica" Miley stared "You are going to be the opening act for a reiuon tour for THE JONAS BROTHERS!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP" was all that was heard from her before she hugged all three of them. They laughed "Are you serioius?" She asked once they pulled away. Mickalya nodded

"Yup!" Erica grinned. Tess walked up to her

"I'm so proud of you" She hugged her. Erica hugged her back.

"Thanks mom" Tess smiled. I looked over at my mom and dad who were talking about god knows what. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and lips on my neck

"You know" I said as his lip trailed up "My dad dose have a shot gun" He stopped and turned me around

"Are you serious" I laughed

"God J.T you are easile fulled, but if my dad did see you doing that he would have killed with with a microphone." J.T's eyes widen. I laughed. He let go of me and took 3 steps back

"I'm not dieing" I rolled my eyes and walked towards him

"Oh shut up" I said once I reached him. I grabbed his shirt and kissed him.

"Thats not what you want to see everyday" I stopped at the sound of my mom's voice and burried my head into J.T's shoulder.

"Tell me when they leave" I felt J.T. laugh

"Oh know young lady your not getting away" My dad said. He tugged at my shirt and pulled me away from J.T. I pouted

"Daddy!" I said "He's my boyfriend! I bet grandpa didn't do this when you kissed mom!" I said throwing my arms in the air. He laughed

"Actuly he did." I pouted.

"Can i atlease go talk to him?" I asked him. He looked like he was thinking

"If i see ANY lips your gone" I rolled my eyes and head over to J.T. I jumpped into his arms and he laughed

"Well hello" He said still laughing

"Hi" I smiled. "So you going to tell me?" I asked as he set me down. He nodded and reached for my hand

"Come on" He pulled me out of the bulding and over to the lake we first met. I sat on a tree trunk.

"So?" I said. He sat besied me and sighed

"My dad had left on a bussines trip. I was about ten Andrea was about seven i think. Anyways, my dad left for four months. During that time my mom was cheating on him. She used to say 'Your daddy did this' or 'He knows whats going on'. I never figured it out what happened until my dad came home. He came early and caught my mom with the guy in there bed kissing. My dad stoded there shocked then said 'I knew this would happened' Then he looked down and said 'Your just the whore you were before' I never knew what he ment by that." J.T put his head aganist my shoulder. "My dad divorced my mom three months after. She kicked the guy out after my dad left. I guess she relized that she did love my dad and she knew what she did was stupid. Anyways my dad stared drinking heavly then when i was tweleve, me and Andrea where at his place. I found him laying face down. Just like in the song. '_We found him with his face down in the pillow. With a not that said I'll love her till I die_'" He sang. He looked down "After that my mom would blame herself for his death. Blame herself for her drinking. Three years later she did the same thing as my dad. From then on I've been taking care of Andrea" I hugged him.

"You are the most careing person in the world" I said. He hugged me back and put his head in the crock of my neck.

"Thank you" He murmmerd aganist my skin. It felt good with his breath on my neck that it sent shivers down. He felt this cause he stared to move his nose aganist my neck. "You smell good" I laughed

"Thank you. Its a perfum my mom gave me..." I trailed off as i felt his lips on my neck kissing it. "J.T" I said though it was suppose to be steirn it didn't come out that way. He stared to lick and bite the same area.

**The Next day (A/N: NO THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING REMEMBER HE HAS A PURITY RING AND SO DOSE SHE! Okay i'm done)**

I looked at my neck. That bastered. I can't believe him. 'Oh no, i wont' Stupid. I can't believe it! Oh my dad is goint to freak! I sighed and tryied to cover it with my hair. Lets hope THAT works. I walked out and looked for my make-up case.

"Jessica" I said. She looked over at me

"Yes Rav?" She said looking back at her Magizen

"Haven you seen my make-up case?" I asked her still looking through my things

"No i haven't. Why thoughh its not like you..." She trairled off. Thats what i'm afraid of. I countiued to look through my stuff. Hopeing she wouldn't caugh on "No way" Daman "He left a hickey on you!" I heard her get off her bed and look at my neck. Her eye widen "Oh damn that a nice one too" I looked at her

"Did you just say 'damn'?" I ask avoding the ovious conversationt that might start

"Yes I did and don't try to discrat me!" Crap "Oh shoot you dad is coming soon!" Dubble crap. My eyes widen

"Find it now!" We looked all over teh cabin trying to find that stupid case. Oh i'm killing you J.T just wait! Finally we found it and quickly covered it up so my dad woulnd't noitce. There was a knock at the door

"Can I come in?" It was my dad's voice.

"Yeah hold on dad" I walked over and opened the door. He stood there smiling "Hey daddy" I hugged him. He hugged back then let go

"Hey your mom wanted to talk to you." I nodded. He looked at me "Hun is that a make up mark on your neck" Triple crap

"Huh" I pretened to touch it. "Oh yeah i guess i missed some while putting a little on" I said. "Tell mom i'll be there in a second" He looked at me suppisouly but nodded and left. I shut the door and sighed "that was close" Jessica laughed "not funny"

"Oh but thats the thing it is" She laughed more. I walked over and punched her on the arm lightly "Ow peace my friend peace" I laughed.

"Whatever" I walked over and re-did my make up mistake. "I'm heading off" I said opening to door

"Later" Jessica called out. I walked over to my moms cabin looking around. Some kids are leaving today. Others are leaving tommrow. It got me wondering. What will me and J.T do when we leave camp? What about Lauren and Jacob? We know that Jessica and Eric are going to still be together but what about the rest of us? I pushed all the thoughts aside once i got to my mom cabin. I walked up and knocked.

"Come in" My mom's voice came throught the door. I opend it and she was sitting on the bed.

"Hey dad said you wanted to talk?" I said sitting next to her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yup." I looked at her

"So" I stared. She smiled

"Well one i wanted to tell you the right way of covering up a hickey" She smiled. My eyes turned in to sucaurse and my hands went to cover my neck

"What are you talking about?" I asked, still holding my neck. My mom laughed

"Well one your covering your neck so i know i'm right and your make up isn't blending in with your skin" She said smiling. I blushed and let go of my neck. She grabbed my hand and went over to her bathroom part. She got out her case and stared to apply make up.

"So whats the other reason" I said.

"Well me and your dad were talking yesturday, and we deiced that Connect Three are going on a reioun tour" My eyes widen. She stopped and drawed her hand back "done" I turned and looked. Wow she did better. I looked back at her

"Thanks" She smile and nodded "Are you guys serious about the tour?" I asked. She nodded

"Yes we are. but its going to be diffrent than any tour" I looked at her

"Why?"

"Caues its going to be 'Connect Three's Family Tour" My eyes widen

"You mean?" She nodded

"Yup. You, Jessica, Lauren, The twins and Shana are all going to be performing" I smiled and hugged her

"That is so cool" She smiled

"Also a few months before you guys go you get to record your own cd for the concert!" Omg. I cant wait to tell J.T...Oh no. I stoped hugging her and my smile faded "Whats wrong?" She asked. I sighed

"I don't know. Its just we're leaving tommrow. So its J.T but.." I tralied off. She smiled.

"Don't worry about that" She said.

"Why?"

"Cause he going on tour with us" that was my dads voice. I swang my head to see J.T and my dad standing there. I smiled. I jumped off the bed and hugged my dad

"thank you. thank you. thank you" I said. He laughed.

"Your welcom" He let go and i ran up to J.T

"I'm happy" He said into my ear and hugged me. I hugged him back

"Me too" I wishpered. I pulled away and looked at my parents "What about Jacob? Lauren would totaly bumbed the whole time"

"Oh don't worry about that" J.T said. I looked up at him

"And why not"

"Cause i have it covered."

**Next Day.**

We, we being Laurne, Jacob, Jessica, Eric, J.T, Shana, Emillia, Nick, Russel, Taylor, Andrea, and Erica(Yes i did say Erica), were all around eatch other. Right now Russel is STILL bugging Taylor about her performance.

"Who its it!?" He yelled.

"No one!" She yelled back

"Who ist it! Tell me!" He yelled once again. She gave him a dirty look

"you want to know!?" He nodded "Fine!" She walked up to Nick and kissed him. We all went wided eyed. "_It's so amazing almost crazy how I'm thinkin bout you baby_" She sang. Nick jaw dropped. We all stared at him and her. She smiled and walked away.

"Wait!" Nick called out. He ran over to her took her hand, and pulled her to face him "I'm glad" He smiled then kissed her. She kissed back. Russel, being an older brother, was about to go after him but Erica stopped him

"Don't." she said. "She knows what she's doing." Though he was mad he nodded and waited for Taylor and Nick to come back, which they did...hand in hand. Taylor turned toward her brother

"Are you happy now?" She smirked. Russel huffed. We all laughed. Erica looked over at Russel.

"Calm down." She rolled her eyes but smiled at him...and he smiled back? I looked over at her and gave her a questioning look. She smiled and winked at me. Wow its like 'camp love' not 'camp rock'. I looked over at J.T

"Can we go somewhere" I asked. He nodded and grabbed my hand. We walked sliently until we reached the lake. He sat down and I on his lap leaning into him. "I'm going to miss this" I said.

"Yeah me too" He said. "But we going on tour soon." He added. I nodded

"True" I smiled "I'm just going to miss the quitetness" He laughed but nodded

"Me too." I turned to look at him

"Its nice what you did for Jacob" He smiled

"No big deal." I rolled my eyes

"When it comes to my cousin its a BIG deal" He smiled and kissed my nose

"As long as it made you happy" I smiled.

"It did"

Laurne's P.o.v

I watch Raven and J.T walk off so happy. They were lucky. They get to see eachother after this. I wont see Jacob for a long time. I sighed and looked over at Jacob. He was laughing at something that Russel said or did but I wasn't paying attention to it. He looked over at me and smiled.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Yeah I'm good" He smiled and stared to pull me away from the group. He sat down and pulled me to him. I sighed

"Whats on your mind?" He asked. I looked up to the sky

"Raven and J.T get to see eachother after this. Jessica and Eric get to see eachother when we are done. What about us?" I felt tears come down "I don't want to go. I want to stay in your arm. Just like this" He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me

"Don't worry about it. I got it covered" Even though he probably didn't I tursted him. After that no words were spoken. Nothing was said out loud. There was no need to.

Jessica's P.o.v

J.T, Raven, Lauren, and Jacob all went off somewhere. I fetl bad for Lauren. She's going to miss Jacob so much. I looked at Eric. He smiled at me and kissed me. Next thing we know theres a beep. We broke apart and his mom's car is near. I sighed. I didn't want him to go. He lifted my chin up

"I'll miss you" I smiled

"I'll miss you too" I leand up and kissed him. He pulled back and smiled

"Remember i'll see you after the tour. Then we'll through a HUGE party just you and me" I laughed and nodded. He kissed me on more time "I love you" I smiled

"I love you too" I hugged him once more then watch him get into his car. Shana came over to me and put her arm around me

"Don't worry sis. Once were back in town he'll be right there next to you" I smiled at my sister.

"Thanks Sha. When you get so smart" I said playing with her hair. She wacked my arm away

"Must you mess with the hair" I laughed.

"Love you Sha" She smiled

"Have to love ya Jess" I rolled my eyes.

Raven's p.o.v

After awhile of just talking J.T got up.

"What's up?" I asked. He extend his arm to me. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up and into a hug.

"I have to leave. I just got a text that my ride is here" I was instanly sad. i hugged him tighter

"Don't go" I said. He turned his head and kissed my temples

"Don't worry. We'll see each other on the tour. I AM the opening act" I laughed. The whole thing was a 'family' tour and 'somehow' J.T is opening...go figure.

"Fine." I said "I'll see you then." I leaned up and kissed him. He kissed back awhile then pulled back

"Next time you see me i'll be near a bus" I smiled

"Then i wont miss you" I hugged him one more time

"Bye"

"Bye" He let go and I watch away. Though I knew i was going to see him. It hurt badly.

Laurne's P.o.v

"Babe" Jacob said after our silence. "I have to go" I dreaded this momment. I sighed

"Do you have to?" I asked. oh god i sound like a love sick puppy, but I don't care. He laughed

"Sorry babe. I do." I stared to think that i could stuff him in my suitcase. "And no you can't stuff me in your suitcase. I don't think I'd fit" He laughed

"I could put you in the garment bag" He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I do have to go" He got up, in the processe helping me up, and hugged me "Don't worry we'll keep in touch"

"I know but it will hurt" He smiled and kissed my temples.

"Don't worry okay" He pulled away "I have it covered." I smiled

"I hope its good" I kissed him one more time and watch him walk away. I walked over to Raven, Jessica, Shana and Emillia, who were watching Nick say bye to his girlfriend that he just got an hour ago. He was so funny. He was talking to much and she just put a hand on his mouth and said 'call me' and got in the car. I turned to Raven and Jessica.

"So are we going to rock this?" I asked. they both grined

"You bet"

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

**_Note: This was not edited_**

_**Sadly thats the end**_

_**SO LONG! my readers. the next you'll hear about this story...is the epiloge.**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Disclamier: Own nothing expet orginal charecters (and no not even Jacob Black...sadly)**_


	12. Epiloge

_**Enjoy my faithful readers!**_

_**A/n: I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY!!! I AM SUCH A BAD WRITER I SWEAR. My life has been soo hectic so i'm sorry for not being here.**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**Last Time:**_

_"So are we going to rock this?" I asked. they both grined_

_"You bet"_

_**A week after camp.**_

_"Camp rock this season as turned into to Camp love. As the rumors were true Raven Grey and J.T are dating, But not the only ones. Raven's cousin and Jason daughter, Lauren is dateing Jacob Black the grandson of Marco Black the famous actor! Erica Tyler is apprently dating also. No one knows who he is but sources tell us that they met during Camp Rock. Tess Tyler put out a statement saying __**'I'm just glad my daughter found someone she truly cares about and someone that truly cares about her.'**__ We try getting a statement from Erica but only got __**'I'll tell you when i want to. until then leave me alone'**__ And walked off. We'll keep you updated. In other news, Connect Three Family Tour tickets are on sell today! All the perfomraces will inclued : J.T, Raven Grey, Nick Grey, Emillia Grey, Lauren Grey, Jessica Grey, Shana Grey, Peggy Grey, Mitchie Grey, and Conncet Three. All songs performed will be released on a two disc CD, produce by Catilyn Grey. Another rumor is that Jessica's longtime boyfriend will be playing drums for J.T. We got a hold of Connect Three the other day and asked some question. We asked when the tour stared. Jason answerd that one __**'The tour will start in Toronto and end it West Palm Beach**_**(A/N: If you didn't notice that the tour staring for Burin Up lol. I was at the last show! It was so cool! Okay back to the story)**_**' **__We asked what had made them want to do this and Shane said__** 'We felt it was like time and me and Mitchie talked about it with everyone and they liked the idea'**__ Well thats all for today. Tune in later for more details. This is Justin sign off Hot tunes radio. Later!"_

_**Three Weeks before Touring**_

Raven's p.o.v

This was the second time I was walking to Hollywood Records. We walked in and waved at Miley.

"Hey girls" She yelled. "And boys" we waved. She walked up to us "You guys are in here" We walked with her

"So how's you life Miles" Mom said. Miley smiled

"Good Nick is so sicked for the tour. I loved how you guys switched tour dates" Its true. Our tour starts in Toronto and There starts in West Palm Beach where ours end.

"Thats all my idea" Nate glotaed. We rolled our eyes and walked into the Recording studio

"Ya'll have fun" We smiled and she left. We turned the lights on

"OMG!" Me, Jessica, and Lauren yelled. There stood J.T, Eric, and Jacob! We walked up to our boyfriend and hugged them

"What are you doing here!" I asked. J.T grinned.

"Well I'm going on tour with you right?" I nodded "So i get to record with you too!" I smiled and hugged him

"And" Jacob stared "I wanted to record our song. Though we wont be able to peformor it I at lease want to recored it with you" Lauren smiled and hugged him

"I miss you" She said. He smiled and said he missed her too. Eric smiled over at Jessica and kissed her

"I know your wondering. I just came to see you" She smiled and hugged him.

"Well then" My mom stared "Lets get this recored!" We grinned. I looked over at Lauren and Jacob and smiled. Oh she will love me

_**A Day before they get into the Toronto. There at the busses.**_

"So how is this going to work?" I asked looking at the bus. There were four bus.

"Well" My dad stared off "You, Lauren, Jessica, J.T and Eric" Yes he said Eric. Eric is J.T new drummer. Go figure "Are on bus one."

"We trust you" Uncle Nate stared "Don't make us regret" We nodded. My mom stared.

"Shana, Nick, Emilia, Taylor, Andrea and Georgie will be on bus two" Nick woulnd't go if Taylor didn't go. Shana wouldn't go if Georgie went. Georgie is a boy in Shana's school who's she liked forever and finaly just asked out. Andrea had to go. J.T would be crushed with out his sister "Same gose for you guys" They nodded.

"The rest are on bus three and equment is on bus for" we all nodded.

"Lets get the tour stared!" Emilia giggled. We all head off.

"I notice" Lauren stared "we are the only ones with an extra bed" I shurged

"Would you rather one of our parents in here?" Her eyes went wided and she shocke her head "then hush" I smiled. We all picked our bunks and rested. Soon we'll be in Toronto. Oh i can't wait!

_**Toronto, Canada (Molson Amphitheater)**_

Third Person P.o.v

From the stage you could see the croud getting in there seats ready for the show to start. They were all happy to actuly get tickets. Some extras were sold and you could see thouse seats around the theater. From the seats you could see the stage manger getting everything ready moving instuments around and working on lighting going in and out of backstage. Backstage 14 pepole getting ready. Three brothers getting ready for there reiuon tour. Three teens freaking out about their hairs. Two boys laughing at the girls. Six other teens around just talking and one teen in hiding. It was around 6:30 and the show starts at 7 ending at 11.

"Everyone" The middle oldest brother, Shane, came over to all the dressing rooms and dragged everyone out "this is it our first show. Everyone ready?" He asked. The reply was very happy 'yes' and 'you bets' He smiled as everyone stared talking. He looked over at his wife and winked at her. She smiled.

"Five mintues everyone!" The stage manger came up. They nodded.

"Lets do this!" The oldes of the brotohers, Jason, shouted. The first perfomer was going up.

"Good luck babe" The daughter of Shane Grey, Raven Grey said. The first perfomer name was J.T and they'd been dateing for a while now. He winnked at her and walked up on stage. He looked at his best friend who was also his drummer, Eric King. The croud went crazy

"Hello Toronto!" The croud gose bizzerick. He laughes. "Okay okay. Ready for some J.T?" He asked. Part of the croud just screamed as the rest said 'yes!'. He grined "I can't here you!" The whole croud screamed 'yes' "Alright then" He preformed three songs. After his thrid song he began to speak after he took a drink "Alright now. I'm going to sing a new song that is ONLY on this CD you can buy here tonight" the croud went crazy knowign thats excatly what they were going to do He smiled. "Alright. Lets do this" What no one knew expet him was he's not the only going to be singing. A gitar stared to play. now if you were at Camp Rock final jam you know what he was about to sing. His cue came up

**(**_J.T, _**Guest, **_**Both**_**)**

_"She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night"_

The Croud was singing along or was just swaying to the sad song but question when the suprise guest came out. She just like J.T. It was his siter

_**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**_

_**La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...  
La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...**_

The croud went crazy as she stared to sing the second part of the song.

**The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night**

The croud loved the blending of both of there voices. as they sang the last of the song.

_**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging on his picture for dear life  
we buried her next to him beneath the willow  
And The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**_

_**La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...  
La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...**_

_**La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...  
La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...**_

The croud appladed and both J.T and his siter smiled

"I know alot of you are wondering who this is" He said pointing to her. "This is my sister Andera" She smiled and waved.

"Hi everyone" There was a loud 'hi' said back to her "alright my brother is going to sing again so i'm going to leave bye!" She hugged J.T

"Mom and dad would be proud of you" She smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Thanks" She let go. She gave the mic to someone and ran off waving. J.T Smiled

"Give it one more time for Andrea" the croud went crazy.

"SHUT IT J.T!" he heard from back stage and laughed. He looked at the croud and smiled "Alright lets contiue this!" he sang a few more song untill it was his last song. "I have to go but now I'm going to bring someone again. So we can sing together. You'll see her later but i thought i could bring her out now. So please welcom RAVEN GREY!" The croud went crazy. She smiled and waved as she steped out. She ran over and kissed J.T -insert croud going more crazy- and smiled at the croud.

"HELLO!" She yelled into the mic. The croud went crazy. "ya'll haveing fun?" She asked. a respons of 'yeah' came her way and she smiled "Well as my friend over here said i came out to sing so LETS SING!"

**(**_J.T, _**Raven, **_**Both**_**)**

**(Don't, don't, don't, don't go breakin')  
Don't go breakin' my heart **  
_I couldn't if I tried  
_**Oh honey if I get restless  
**_Baby you're not that kind  
_  
**Oooh, nobody knows it  
**_And nobody knows it  
Right from the start  
_**I gave you my heart  
**_Oh baby, you know  
__**You knownI gave you my heart  
**_  
_**so don't go breakin' my heart  
I wont go breakin' your heart  
**__Oooh don't go breakin' my  
_**Don't go breakin' my heart  
**  
_And nobody told us  
_**'Coz nobody showed us  
**_Come on baby its up to us now  
_**Oooo I think we can make it  
**  
_**Oooo, and nobody knows it  
(Nobody knows it)  
**__Right from the start  
_**I gave you my heart  
**_Oh baby, you know  
__**I gave you my heart  
Don't go breakin' my heart  
I wont go breakin' your heart  
Don't go breakin' my  
Don't go breakin' my  
Don't go breakin' my heart  
**_  
_Ooooohhh  
You put the sparks of flame  
_**I got your heart at my side  
**_**Ooooo, and nobody knows it  
(And nobody knows it)  
**_**When I was down  
**_I was your clown  
right from the start  
_**I gave you my heart  
**_Oooo, baby  
__**I gave you my heart  
**_**(Don't, don't, don't, don't go breakin')  
I won't go breakin'  
**  
_**Don't go breakin' my heart  
**__I will never  
_**I wont go breakin' your heart  
**_**Oooo don't go breakin' my  
Don't go breakin' my  
**_**Don't go breakin' my heart  
**_Ooooooo  
_**Don't go breakin' my heart  
**_Yea yea yea  
_**I won't go breakin' your heart  
**_Ooo don't go breakin' my  
_**Don't go breakin' my  
**_**Don't go breakin' my heart**_

The croud went crazy at the end of ther performance. They smiled

"Thank you!" They yelled out together. "Now i know you all want to see Connect three right?" She asked. The croud went crazy "But before they come out some of my family is coming out to sing. So give it up for Lauren and Jessica Grey!" the croud went crazy! Lauren and Jessica made there way up waving as they got on.

"Now" Laren stared "Since were up here you" She said pointing to J.T "Have to go. Bye bye" The croud laughed. J.T pouted

"Fine if i HAVE to" They laughed. Raven gave him one more kiss

"Bye babe" He winked at her and ran off the stage. The three girls looked out to the croud

"Whats up everyone!?" Jessica said. The croud screames "Sounds like there having fun right Rav?"

"Oh it sounds like. So Lauren what song should we do since we are up here?" She asked. Lauren smiled

"I don't know. I mean this song is SO over dated." Jessica smiled

"I think we should. Its a classic!" Raven smiled

"So i guess were doing it then sorry Lou" Lauren smiled

"Its alright" She turned to the croud "Are you all ready!?" The croud go crazy "Lets start this!'

**(**_Raven,_** Jessica, **Lauren, _**All**_**)**

_Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on in.  
_**Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you.  
**  
But I can't spell it out for you,  
_**No it's never gonna be that simple  
**_No I cant spell it out for you

_**If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
and will never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now.  
**_  
**Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
**Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by  
Didn't I tell you

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
__**no it's never gonna be that simple  
**__no I can't spell it out for you.  
_  
_**If you just realized what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now.  
**_  
_It's not always the same  
_no it's never the same  
_**if you don't feel it too.  
**_**If you meet me half way  
**_If you would meet me half way.  
_It could be the same for you.

_**If you just realize what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder  
Just realize what I just realized**_

_**If you just realize what I just realized**_

_**OoOoOOo**_

_**missed out on each other now  
missed out on each other now**_

_**Realize, realize  
realize, realize**_

the croud went crazy with all the girls voices. They grinned. Lauren looked over at Raven

"Hey Rav"

"Yeah?" She answerd back

"Don't you have a guest you want to come up" Raven smiled

"Why do thank you for remind me" Lauren winked at her

"Any time" Jessica giggled

"Wow you guys are geeks"

"Hey!" they called out. Jessica rolled her eyes

"Just anounce your guest." Raven faked glare at her

"Fine" she turned to the croud "I want you all to welcome EMILIA, SHANA AND NICK GREY!" The croud went crazy as the three came out and picked up there mics. They wave as they made there way over to the others. Raven turned to nick "Nick you said you had a song for us?" She asked. Nick nodded

"You bet i do" Everyone laughed.

"And who would be singing this the lovely song of yours" Nick smiled

"Well you didnt call us three up for no reason so shoo so we can sing our song" The three older cusins rolled there eyes.

"Whatever you say little shrimp" Raven ruffled his hair and walked off the stage with. Emilia turned to the croud

"You guys ready to hear so REAL songs!" they heard a fant 'hey' in the backround. The croud screamed 'yes'

"You know" All of a sudden three sock puppets are up on the stage. "You can play one of your dads song"

"yeah" The middle sock puppet said "I mean it would be cool if you did"

"Very cool" The last one said. Shana looked at the croud

"What do you guys think we should do? Play our song our play our _dads_ songs?" She sneered the word 'dads'.

"YOURS YOURS YOURS YOURS" The croud chanted. The three laughed and turned to the sock puppets.

"Sorry the croud speaks." The puppets 'glared' at the addiunce

"Fine be that way!" The frist one said 'walking' off.

"Yeah wait unitl you dads hear about this one!" the second one said 'walking' off.

"Yeah what they said" The third one said afterr the other two and 'walked' off. The tree rolled there eyes

"LETS DO THIS!" Shana yelled

**(**_Emilia, _**Shana, **Nick, _**Both girls,**_ _**All**_**)**

Now as the summer fades, I let you slip away  
You say I'm not your type, But I can make you sway.  
It makes you burn to learn, you're not the only one  
I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun.

**Now you've gone somewhere else, Far away  
I don't know if I will find you** (_find you, find you_).  
**But you feel my breath, on your neck **  
**Can't believe I'm right behind you** (_right behind you_).

_**'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
**_**(Coming back for more)  
**_**And I feel a little better than I did before  
**__And if I never see your face again, I don't mind _  
_**'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight  
**_  
_Sometimes you move so well  
It's hard not to give in.  
_I'm lost, I can't tell  
Where you end, where I begin.  
**It makes you burn to learn  
I'm with another man.  
**I wonder if he's half  
The lover that I am.  
Now you've gone somewhere eles, Far away  
I don't know if I will find **_(find you, find you). _**  
But you feel my breath, on your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you _**(right behind you). **_

_**'Cause you keep me coming back for more **_(Coming back for more)  
_**And I feel a little better than I did before  
**_**If I never see your face again, I don't mind  
**_**'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight  
**_  
Baby, baby  
Please believe me  
Find it in your heart to reach me  
Promise not to leave me behind  
(Promise not to leave me behind)

**Take me down, but take it easy  
Make me think but don't deceive me  
Talk to me bout taking your time  
**_(Talk to me, talk to me)  
_  
_'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
_**And I feel a little better than I did before  
**  
_**If I never see your face again, I don't mind  
'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight (talk to me, talk to me)  
**_  
_**'Cause you keep me coming back for more (Coming back for more)  
And I feel a little better than I did before (Did before)  
And if I never see your face again, I don't mind  
'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight**_

The croud was wilded. Shana grined.

"Alright. Now for Nick to leave" Nick looked at her

"You could have said it nicer" He said walking off muttering stuff under his breath. The girls laughed

"So" Emilia stared "Do you think we should do the song?" she asked. Shana grinned

"Oh yeah" she smiled "LETS DO THIS!"

**(Emilia, **_Shana, __**Both**_**)**

**Maybe I'm wrong  
You decide  
Shoulda been strong  
Yet I lied  
Nobody gets me like you  
**_Couldn't keep hold of you then  
How could I know what you meant  
There was no friend to compare to  
_**There's a mountain between us  
**_But there's one thing I'm sure of  
__**That I know how I feel about you**_

_**Can we bring yesterday back around  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I've let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now  
**_  
_I'll bet it takes one more chance  
Don't let our next kiss be our last  
I'm outta my mind just to show you  
_**I know everything changes  
I don't care where it takes us  
Cause I know how I feel about you  
**  
_**Can we bring yesterday back around  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I've let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now**_

**Not a day passed me by  
**_Not a day passed me by  
__**When I don't think about you  
**_**And there's no moving on  
**_Cause I know you're the one  
__**And I can't be without you  
**_  
_**Can we bring yesterday back around  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I've let you down  
But I know how I feel about you nowCan we bring yesterday back around  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I've let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now  
**__  
But I know how I feel about you now  
_**Yea I know how I feel about you now**

"Alright. For the next song we going to to need a few people" Shana said

"So please welcome back Raven, Lauren, Jessica, and Nick Grey!" Emila said as each of them came out and grabed a mic.

"Hello there once again" Raven said.

"So what song are we doing oh great Shana" Shana grined.

"We going do 'The Song'" The group gasped. The audince was well confused

"Shana are you sure?" Lauren asked. Shana nodded

"I'm totaly sure" She looked toward the croud "confused?" They all yelled out 'yes' "Well what if i did this" She singled Eric, who was wearing a 'Connect Three' t-shirt and who was still on the drums the whole time and stared to play a beat then she singled one of the guitarist, he was covered up and no one knew who he was, who stared to play with Eric.

"Reginze it?" Emilia asked. The croud was going crazy

"Let do this!" Jessica yelled

**(Raven, **_Jessica_ Lauren _**Shana**__ Emilia_ Nick **Two People** _**All**_)

**(A/n: I'll tell you who the two people are)**

**J&S: (Music)**

**Turn on that radio  
**_As loud as it can go  
_Wanna dance until my feet  
can't feel the ground

(can't feel the ground)

**Say goodbye to all my fears  
**One good song they disappear  
_And nothing in the world  
can bring me down _

(can bring me down)

_Hand-clapping,  
__**Hip-shaking,  
**__Heart-breaking  
__**There's no faking  
**_**J&S: What you feel, when you're right at home  
Yeah!  
**  
_**All: Music's in my soul  
I can hear it, everyday and everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
Whoo! **_

**J&S: (Music)  
**  
Got my six string on my back  
_Don't need anything but that  
_**Everything I want  
Is here with me **

(is here with me)

_So forget that fancy car  
_**I don't need to go that far  
**What's driving me  
is following my dreams, yeah!

_Hand-clapping,  
__**Earth-shaking,  
**__Heart-breaking  
__**There's no faking  
**_**J&S: What you feel, when your on a roll  
Yeah!  
**  
_**All: Music's in my soul  
I can hear it, everyday and everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
I just wanna play my music  
**_  
**I can't imagine what it'd be like  
**_Without the sound of all my hero's  
_singin' all my favorite songs  
_**J,L,R: So I can sing along  
**_  
Music's in my soul  
**I can hear it,  
**_everyday and everynight  
__**It's the one thing on my mind  
**_Music's got control  
_**All: And I'm never letting go, no no**_

_**All: I just wanna play my music  
Music's in my soul  
I can hear it, everyday and everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
All night long**_

Yeah!

**(A/N: that was SO hard to do i swear!)**

The croud went crazy! They all smiled

"Alright in a few mintues you be hearing CONNECT THREE!!" Raven yelled. The croud went crazy

"But before that" Lauren stared "There are going to be a few more song. Thats what you all want right?" The croud screamed 'yes'

"Alright." Jessica stared "I'm staying up here while the rest are leaving so" She turned toward her family "Say bye to the croud" The others waved and head off. Jessica smiled. "Now i'm going to introduce you guys to someone" She walked over to the drums. "This is my boyfriend Eric, and though he's AWESOME on the drums he is also an awesome singer. So he's going to be singing with me" She smiled as the croud went crazy. Eric got up and took a mic with him. He walked over to the front with Jessica as someone eles took his spot.

**(Jessica, **_Eric, _**Both)**

_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
_**'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I owe it all to you  
**  
_I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me  
_**We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical  
Fantasy  
**  
_**Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it  
Secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand  
The urgency  
**__Just remember  
_  
**You're the one thing  
**_I can't get enough of  
_**So I'll tell you something  
**_**This could be love because  
**_  
_**I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
**_  
_Hey, baby  
_  
**With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
**_So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control, no  
_**Yes I know what's on your mind  
When you say, "Stay with me tonight"  
**_Just remember  
_  
_You're the one thing  
_**I can't get enough of  
**_So I'll tell you something  
__**This could be love because  
**_  
_**I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
**_  
_**But I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched though every open door  
Till I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
**_  
At this point they both are just dancing until they need to sing

_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
_  
_**I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you**_

'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched though every open door  
Till I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you...

The croud clapped and awed as at the end of the song Jessica and Eric kissed. Jessica smiled

"Alright Next is just going to be our little Lauren. So welcome her up. Later!" She waved as she got off. Eric went back to his drums. Lauren came up and waved

"Okay i recored this with my boyfriend so you'll here him on the CD but right now its just goin--" She was stoped

"What do you mean?" The guitarest who was covered up said. Lauren looked at him. He turned around and un-hood himself and smiled

"JACOB!" She ran over and hugged him. The croud awed. Lauren felt tears coming down "what are you doing here" She asked. He smiled

"I'm playing guitar. J.T asked me to keep a secret." Lauren hugged him again.

"I missed you" He smiled

"I missed you too" They let go "Hey guys I'm Jacob Black Lauren Grye's boyfriend" The croud cheered. "Lets do this"

**(Lauren, **_Jacob, __**Both**_**)**

**When I think about you and me  
I get a litlle weak in the knees  
I feel the flutter of a butterfly  
Sometimes I can hardly breathe  
So baby **_(baby)_**  
**  
**Hold me now** _(hold me)  
_**I can't tell if I am lost or found  
**_'Cause I've been living in a dream  
And I don't want to wake up  
_**And I don't know how to let you in  
Or let you go  
**_**I'm so vulnerable  
**_**Hold me now** _(hold me)_  
**Please baby don't let me go  
**_'Cause I've been living in a dream  
And I don't want to wake up_  
_**I know for sure that you're the cure  
**_**Coming down with a case of 'I love you more'  
I don't want to be vulnerable  
**  
**When it comes to this book fo us  
I think it's time now to turn the page  
But I don't wan to say I love you first  
But my heart it can hardly wait  
So baby **_(baby)_**  
**  
**Hold me now **_(hold me)  
_**I can't tell if I am lost or found  
**_'Cause I've been living in a dream  
And I don't want to wake up  
_**And I don't know how to let you in  
Or let you go  
**_**I'm so vulnerable  
**_**Hold me now **_(hold me)  
_**Please baby don't let me go  
**_'Cause I've been living in a dream  
And I don't want to wake up  
__**I know for sure that you're the cure  
**_**Coming down with a case of 'I love you more'  
I don't want to be vulnerable**

_I don't wan to see you hurt  
Don't you worry baby girl  
Take my hand, understand I'm afraid  
To tell you the very worst  
That you want to hear me say  
_**When you say it here tonight  
Will you mean it for life  
Will you tell me everything  
That your heart is really feeling for me  
So I won't be vulnerable  
**  
_'Cause I've been living in a dream  
And I don't want to wake up  
_**And I don't know how to let you in  
Or let you go  
**_**I'm so vulnerable  
**_**Hold me now **_(hold me)  
_**Please baby don't let me go  
**_'Cause I've been living in a dream  
And I don't want to wake up  
__**I know for sure that you're the cure  
**_**Coming down with a case of 'I love you more'  
I don't want to be vulnerable**

The croud cheered. The two smiled.

"Now for me to go and let someone eles up here" She kissed Jacobs cheek. Jacob head over to the guitars. "Please welcome someon in my life that with out i couldn't live with out." She smiled as everyone clapped. She waved as she left the stage. the stage when and a guitar stared to play

_They tell you a good girl is quiet  
That you should never ask why  
Cause it only makes it harder to fit in  
You should be happy, excited  
Even if you're just invited  
Cause the winners need someone to clap for them_

_It's so hard just waiting  
In a line that never moves  
It's time you started making  
Your own rules_

The light shines to show Peggy Grey singing

_  
You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am_

_You only get one life to work it  
So who cares if it's not perfect  
I say it's close enough to perfect for me  
Why should you hide from the thunder  
And the lightening that your under  
Cause there ain't nobody else you want to be_

_If how your living isn't working  
There's one thing that will help  
You gotta finally just stop searching  
To find yourself_

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am_

_The world better make some room  
Yea move over, over  
Cause your coming through  
Cause your coming through_

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am_

The went crazy as Peggy sing. The only time she ever went on tour she was when she won Final Jam. She only went on tour never peformed. She smiled

"Hello everyone. Now to bring out my friend. You know her she's about this tall" She said putting her head around 5 foot something "And has brown hair. oh and just HAPPENDS be married to Shane Grey"

"MITCHIE MITCHIE" the croud chanted. Peggy smiled

"Now welcom MITCHIE GREY!" She waved off and Mitchie came up waving to the croud.

"Hello Toronto." the croud gose crazy "Man i've missed this." She laughed "I'm gonna sing a song or two then the band you've been wating for will be up" the croud screamed

"WHO WILL I BE. WHO WILL I BE!" She laughed

"You guys want that song?"

"YES!" She smiled

"ALRIGHT!"

_Woah  
Yea, yea, yea, yea_

_How to choose  
Who to be  
Well lets see  
There's so many choices now  
Play guitar  
Be a movie star  
In my head a voice says_

_Why not  
Try everything  
Why stop  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
Cause it's my life  
And now's the time_

_Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be  
Yea yea_

_If I decide  
I'm the girl to change the world  
I can do it anytime  
Opportunity right in front of me  
And the choices are mine_

_Why not  
Try everything  
Why stop  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
Cause it's my life  
And now's the time_

_Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be_

_I want to find the who I am inside  
Who will I be  
I want to show the way  
The way that I can shine  
Yea (Who will I be)  
oh yea, yea_

_Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be (Who will I be)  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be  
Woah  
Who will I be  
Who will I be_

Mitchie smiled. She really did miss this. The rush of the stage. The screaming fans. The happyness she feels when she sings.

"Alright in a few mintues the real act will be out. thank you guys so much!" She blew a kiss and ran off. She ran up to Shane and hugged him

"you did good" He said into here ear

"thanks" she kissed his cheek "Good luck" She let go of the hug and kissed him.

"Oh you can kiss like that but i can't kiss J.T like that?" Raven's voice broke them apart as they laughed

"Yup cause your the kid." Raven rolled her eyes and pulled J.T away from her parents muttering something like 'they think there so cool' and J.T laughing

"Got to love our daughter" Mitchie said

"Yup thats ture" Shane said smileing. Mitchie rolled her eyes and walked away to get changed.

_**Few minutes later**_

The croud was chanting 'Connect Three' over and over again. Shane looked over at his brothers and smiled. They couldn't wait to do there entrance.

"Good luck boys" He said to them

"You too" the other two replyed

The music stared as they were raised up **(A/N: If you went to the JB concert and saw how they did the entrance go find it! Its awsome. Also some jb songs will be C3 songs okay)**

As the band kept playing the backround music to 'Thats Just the Way We Roll' Shane stared talking

"WHATS UP TORONTO!" he yelled out "HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING!?" The croud screamed.

"Hey Shane" Shane looked back at Nate "You think we should do what these people came here for?" Shane grinned.

"Of coures!"

They peformed some of there other songs like, 'Appreiciate','Gotta Find You', The shared song between Nick Jonas and Nate called 'A Little Bit Longer' and 'LoveBug'

"Next song. I need my LOVELY wife out here" the auddince clapped as Mitchie walked up

"Hello everyone" She smiled "I think we should peforme don't you think Mr. Rockstar?" Mitchie said using his old nick name.

"Of course my dear." the music for 'This Is Me/Gotta Find You' stared to play

**(Mitchie,** _Shane,_ _**Both**_**)**

**I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know**

**This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me**

**Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
They get too far away  
I've got to believe in myself  
It's the only way**

**This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me**

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
__**I need to find you  
I gotta find you**_

_**This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me**_

_You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
_**This is me**

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing_

_**Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me**_

Mitchie smiled and waved off. They played more songs like 'Sorry' which is also a song between them and Jonas Brothers, 'S.O.S' and others. The just like that it was done

"Awe i missed this!" The croud gose crazy "I've missed you guys of course!" He said pointing to the croud.

"Shane we get you missed it" Nate said rolling his eyes.

"Awe come one Nate. Let Shane have his fun. It will all stop once he gose home to Mitchie."

"Hey" They heard. Mitchie stared walking out "I am SO not the Joy kill here. That would be your wife"

"Exuse me?" They heard. Peggy walked up "I am not the kill joy! Cat is"

"So not cool duded." Catylin came up. "I'm not the kill joy you are" She said pointing to Mitchie. The three faked fight for a little

"Oh my god no one of you are the kill joy!" Raven said. Raven, Lauren, Jessica, Shana, Emilia, Nick, and J.T walked up

"I have to say. Your family is better than t.v" J.T said

"I'd be quite if i was you boy" Shane said. J.T shut up.

"Shane that wasn't nice" Mitchie said. Shane grumbled.

"Jezz Nick our family is werid" Nick laughed at Emilia

"Yeah I know." They laughed. Jessica sighed

"Guys can we do what we were told to do?" They all nodded and turn to the croud

"We wanted to thank everyone to for coming out" Shane said

"And for all the songs you heard to night are on a two disc CD sold here and on ." Nate said

"Why Target? Why not Wal-mart?" Jason said. Peggy sighed

"Just because Jason"

"Pick up a copy" Raven said.

"BYE EVERYONE" they all ran up the run way and shaked hands with everyone as 'Play My Music' was going on

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**And that my faitful readers is the end of raven grey. I LOVED writing this story. **_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed writing this**_

_**Bye!'and yes therewill be a squeal . but its going to be diffrien than other squeals. I promise.**_

_**Loves!**_

_**Disclamier: I own NOTHING! Expect my orginal charceters. I don't own any of the songs**_

_**  
**__**Songs used: **__**Whiskey Lullab**__**y by Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss **_

Don't Go Breaking My Heart by Anne Hatthaway and Jesse McCartney

Realize by Colbie Caillat

If I Never Saw Your Face Again by Maroon 5 and Rihanna

About You Now by Marinda Cagroose

Play My Music by Jonas Brother/Conncect Three

Time Of My Life by Dirty Dancing Soundtrack

Vulnerable by Vanessa Hudgens

Here I Am by Jasmine Richards

Who Will I Be by Demi Lovato

This Is Me/Gotta Find You by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas.


	13. Speical Note

Have you ever watched on Youtube this girl named Nat? Maybe? I don't anyways every time she starts a video she does this awkward wave and is like 'hi'. That's what I'm doing.

So I know its been like YEARS since I updated…

So here's the thing. When I was on this account I loved writing, and I never stopped writing, its just my computer went down, like shut down completely and I lost everything, including passwords. I couldn't find the saved password to this account. I was so sad, but I didn't want to repost the stories and have people think I stole them, so I've been working really hard trying to get my password back.

And I finally did this week! I know, its been years but I was happy. I have a new account though, cause like I said I didn't stop writing. So I'm joining the accounts. I'm going to take all the stories from here, edit them, change some of them and send them over to my new one. What is my new one you ask?

My new pinname is : IDevinD ( /u/2314740/Idevind -type that after Fanfiction [.] net or simply type in IDevinD into the search :D Either way that's were all my stories are going to be.

BTW THERE WAS AN AWESOME REVIEWER DURING MY WRITING OF WHERE IT ALL BEGIN (OR WAS IT BEGIN?) ANYWAYS MEG! IF YOU GET THIS I MISS YOU! SERIOUSLY I MISSED YOUR REVIEWS I WANT YOU BACK! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?

I love you all. And I missed you all.

So, for a week or two this account will be up, and then there will no longer be Love It Live It. Sad, I know, but it needs to be done. Thank you all that will come back to me. I welcome with open arms.

Love.

Love it Live it.


End file.
